Cigarrillos y Alcohol
by NightmareDragonS
Summary: Después de seis años, después de que su corazón se quebró por segunda vez, después de que fingió otra sonrisa en el rostro cuando su tristeza era más inmensa que aquella infantil mentira, Satsuki Shishio no sabe cómo seguir con su vida. [Basado en el especial]
1. Prólogo

_Duele._  
_Arde._  
_Repiquetea._

_ Cuando te rompen el corazón suelen presentarse infinitas emociones mezcladas, y no simplemente una como todos piensan; aquella miscelánea era la que aumentaba la complejidad para olvidar y cicatrizar un navajazo al corazón._

_ Enojo, impotencia, añoranza, furia, envidia, melancolía, nostalgia, pesar y sobretodo __**tristeza.**_

* * *

**N**o había sido la primera vez, pero si la que más le había dolido, la que más mortificó su alma y magulló su corazón porque la tenía, ella era suya, pero la dejó ir, la perdió de la manera más tonta por sus inseguridades y los obstáculos fuera de su alcance. Pero él bien sabía que la protegió —o esperaba que hubiese sido de esa forma—; lo hizo por encima de su propia felicidad. Y no existía mayor sacrificio que ese.

Las mañanas eran azules grisáceas, vacías de luz alguna, frías todo el tiempo, casi como un invierno prolongado y alargado. Todos sus días eran iguales, y sus noches eran peores e inconciliables. Shishio, siempre sentado en la soledad de su hogar, recurría a una cajetilla de cigarros para calentar sus labios y a un par de vasos con whisky para entibiar su garganta. La ropa no era de ayuda, ni sus chaquetas, suéteres o sus bufandas de lana, que le había regalado su madre la Navidad pasada. Nada, excepto aquellas cosas tóxicas y malas. Era como si su corazón estuviese muerto, acabado, y él sólo fuese un cadáver andante, un cuerpo deshabitado de su vitalidad, extirpado de sus esperanzas de un futuro con ella, que exclusivamente hallaba cobijo y consuelo en artículos que le brindaran un calor ficticio a su tristeza glacial, una medicina para su delirio. Algo que le hiciera olvidar su estúpida realidad.

El frío acarició las yemas de sus dedos, lo estrechó fuertemente por la espalda, vaciló en su torso con tiernos besos robados, pero fue reemplazado rápidamente por una negrura condensada, apabullante y escurridiza. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder y el fuego fue propagándose a todas las zonas que el frío había rozado hace unos momentos, estaba quemándose en vida, calcinándose por dentro.

Pero sus ojos eran los que mayor tortura sufrían. Esas lágrimas escocían sobre sus mejillas rosáceas, como si fueran dejando marcas de sangre bajo su rastro.

_ Suzume..._

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y, sin cansancio alguno, se retiró hacia la cama, **_esperando a que las estaciones por fin cambiaran_**_._


	2. Invierno 1,4

_La lluvia tiende a ser cálida cuando se toma como lo más maravilloso que existe, se le contempla como a una belleza única al realizar su desplazamiento hacia abajo, en su caída como de cascada cristalina y danzarina; pero tiende a ser inevitablemente fría cuando sólo deja odio y recelo después de que sus charcos se han secado, y los pesares se van evaporando._  
_ Pero todo siempre ha sido cuestión de _**_las_****_percepciones._**

* * *

Era ridículo. Demasiado. Estar sufriendo por una mujer durante 6 años era súbitamente patético. Y él no pudo evitar caer ante una desconfianza hacia aquello que se hacía llamar "amor", no después de aquella experiencia trágica que le dejó huella .

Seis de la mañana marcaba el reloj, mientras que el tintineo del despertador repiqueteaba en el ambiente de la habitación y disgustaba, como siempre, los oídos del hombre al borde de la cama desparramado. Satsuki Shishio, ya con treinta y un años recién cumplidos, todavía no dominaba el arte de preparar un café que cumpliese las expectativas y estándares de su paladar: a veces era demasiado dulce por el exceso de cucharadas de azúcar, en otras ocasiones muy lechoso y espeso por la crema abundante que accidentalmente le vertía, o extremadamente fuerte por su sabor y aroma que le hacían cerrar los ojos con fuerza como una negativa a su amargura desmedida.

_ El café del día resultó muy amargo y ordinario, como mi vida_. Y recién habían dado las siete en el reloj para que andase con tales pensamientos deprimentes.

Este año de nuevo era tutor de la clase 1-1.

Cada vez que entraba a ese salón, el fantasma de aquella chica le daba una inocente visita cuando impartía sus lecciones de Historia y él solía quedarse atascado a la mitad de sus explicaciones; la vislumbraba en el fondo del aula, junto a la ventana y con la mirada siempre observando hacia el exterior, pérdida en un paraíso inexistente y sin alguna entrada para él, porque no era bien recibido. Realmente era un idiota para seguir viviendo en ese estado de trance deplorable. Pero, a pesar de todo, temía, había vivido con miedo durante esos últimos seis años donde nunca permitió la bienvenida a un ajeno, sin embargo y sobretodo, se convirtió en un preso de sus propios arrepentimientos y sus malas decisiones.

—¡Sensei! ¡Shishio-sensei!

Despertó. Recobró el dominio de sus acciones. Alzó los ojos hacia su locutor, el cual apenas era estudiante de primer año y uno de sus alumnos más destacados, se llamaba Yoshida Daisuke. Sonrió como de costumbre para cesar la alegría del menor, mintiendo a todo el mundo con esa máscara de felicidad desechable y poco perdurable.

Al rato subiría a la azotea a echarse un cigarrillo para olvidar todo por un momento.

—¿Eh? Eres algo ruidoso, Yoshida-kun. Pero veo que estás teniendo un buen día, me alegra.  
—Sí, sensei, sí, aunque tengo que pedirle un favor. Uno muy grande.  
—Ya veo, ya veo...


	3. Invierno 2,4

_Sucumbir ante la celestial belleza del mar bajo un cielo nublado, pincelado por una espesa oscuridad lóbrega, cuando aquella sublimidad se resume en una sombría historia para uno y la soledad sobresale, lo único que vale la pena recordar es el viento que arropa el cuerpo propio y obliga a dejarse ir, apreciando las finas caricias emplumadas que gratifica, que regala y uno agradece __**después de tanto agobio innecesario**__; y e__**l agua, por más gélida y helada que fuese**__, más que el frío que emana un glacial en plena descongelación, besa la punta de los dedos de los pies y __**alude a la esperanza de que no todo está completamente perdido. Todo puede mejorar**__, quizás._

* * *

**_Finales de Noviembre._**

La boda de Yukichi Kumamoto resultó de la manera más peculiar de lo que Satsuki Shishio logró imaginar.

Emotiva. _Claro._

Alegre. _Por supuesto._

Triste. _Lamentablemente._

Había esperado, por lo menos, eludir cualquier contacto visual con ella, Suzume Yosano, sin importar que su vida dependiese de ello. Pero si fueran verdaderas todo ese tipo de intenciones prefabricadas que se iban acumulando en la mente del maestro, todavía existía la posibilidad de que hubiese regresado a ser el mismo de antes, el cual era completamente deshonesto con sus deseos y únicos objetivos. Estaría dando varios y gigantes pasos hacia atrás, retrocediendo involuntariamente. Al menos aceptaría, por ahora, que realmente ansiaba verla de nuevo y, si era mucho pedir, verla feliz. Era su mayor deseo.

Y aquello sucedió, cruzó su mirada con la cerúlea de ella y sintió que algo en su interior se desgarró, casi con la misma facilidad con la que se rompe el papel y deja sus restos sobre el suelo. Intercambiaron una sonrisa sincera y siguieron su destino, cada uno lejos de sí. Había sido un encuentro muy breve, su corazón ansiaba con hablarle, aunque por esta ocasión lo silenció.

_Ella se veía feliz. Estoy agradecido por eso._

Noviembre se destacaba por esas ventiscas que comenzaban a colarse por la tela de las prendas y brindaban una frescura ambigua, aunque siempre terminaban dejando la piel de gallina a cualquiera que ose retarlas. Shishio soltó un suspiro y una nube de vaho se formó frente a su rostro como acto consiguiente; si se encontrara en un estado de ánimo "decente", no hubiera dudado en detener su caminar y emprender un brevísimo juego con la temperatura baja. Tenía las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir, sus mejillas las tenía pintadas de un color salmonado y sus pasos eran cortos e inciertos, colocó un cigarrillo encendido en la punta de sus labios y fumó hasta que llegó a casa. Él realmente creyó que no le dolería tanto —o lo suficiente para considerarlo como algo ya superado—, pero no contó que el vidrio dentro de su corazón se encontrase fracturado y estuviera perforando las arterias y ventrículos que lo componían. _Duele, arde, repiquetea._ _Se consume y se marchita, se cubre de nieve._

Logró subir con cierta pesadez los escalones que le llevaron a su piso y recorrer el trayecto restante hasta la entrada de su departamento, maravillándose al notar que sólo le faltaban un par de pasos. Sus oídos captaron el singular ruido que se hace al estar abriendo una cerradura. Levantó la mirada y aquella se enfocó en la persona justo enfrente de la puerta de al lado: era su vecina, y solamente habían intercambiando un par de frases corteses y educadas, le había prestado su terraza cuando la chica dejó su llave en casa, y ella impertinentemente se dedicó a husmear con los ojos su sala mientras pasaba por ahí. Entendió al instante que su vecina había encontrado aquella corbata con estampado de sushi algo fuera de lugar en ese sitio, el regalo que _ella_ le había dado. La chica tenía un estilo particular para vestir, casi como el suyo, y poseía unos rasgos que realzaban su feminidad, la cual parecía olvidada bajo tantos abrigos parecidos a los suyos. Pero sobretodo: ¿Cómo se llamaba? No tenía idea.

Sonrió. No se notó, pero le lastimó hacerlo.

—Oh, buenas tardes, buenas tardes —El pelinegro dejó que esas palabras fueran pronunciadas con cierta suavidad por su boca, puesto que la chica ladeó la cabeza al escucharlo—. Es tarde, ¿no lo crees? ¿A caso fue por trabajo? —Shishio esbozó otra sonrisa. _Ouch._

—Sí —Una afirmación tajante fue lo que recibió como respuesta. Shishio se dedicó a sacar la llave del departamento por lo que ignoró ese tono seco utilizado.

—Trabajas muy duro... Bien, que tengas una buena noche —Espetó una vez que la puerta se encontró abierta y porción de su cuerpo había cruzado parte del umbral. Se detuvo. Tenía que dejar salir sus aflicciones y beber todo lo que quisiese hoy y olvidarse por un momento de todo, cesar el dolor, calmarse con una breve anestesia. Realmente necesitaba hablar sobre lo de hoy con alguien y librarse de esa carga tan pesada—. ¿Estás libre ahora?

Al entrar, retiró tanto su saco como el abrigo de la fémina y los dejó colgando en un viejo perchero. Sirvió dos vasos de whisky, el suyo rebosando de alcohol, mientras ella tomaba asiento frente a un kotatsu apagado. Dijo un breve "Aquí tienes" y la invitada articuló un corto "Gracias".

—Lamento esto... por haber sido de improvisto...

—No, no es una molestia. Estaba libre de todas formas.

—De alguna manera, pensé que beber solo sería algo triste —El mayor confesó mientras que el líquido empapó sus labios y dejó un dulce escozor por su recorrido, sintiendo como se le iba secando la garganta y el acecho de Morfeo estaba cercano, muy cercano—. Hoy fue la boda de un conocido, el dueño de un café, con más de cuarenta años y era su primer matrimonio.

Dos inmensos tragos más.

—Felicidades.

—Ah, fue una gran fiesta. No soy el tipo que llora fácilmente, pero las esquinas de mis ojos se pusieron calientes —Escuchó que ella exclamó un palabra de dos letras, así que no se contuvo y prosiguió—.Entre las varias caras que estuvieron ahí...—Cuarto trago y contando, mordisqueó ligeramente la parte interna de su labio inferior. Era como si estuviera bebiendo ponzoña, sabiendo con exactitud que era lo que estaba ingiriendo por más dañino que fuera, pero no podía parar. Necesitaba _esto _para lograr seguir adelante. Sexto trago, o más, la cuenta ya la había olvidado—. Estaba un rostro que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo... Ella parecía feliz. Estoy contento por eso. El día en el que pude decir eso desde el corazón ha llegado, estoy realmente contento...—Cerró los ojos y se fue deslizando lentamente hacia adelante—. Fui capaz de hacer recuerdos apropiados...

Y se quedó dormido, sin importarle ya quien estuviese en la comodidad de su hogar. Quería soñar una última vez con _ella._

* * *

_Era un color difuminado y lechoso el que se veía, emanaba un aroma suave y a la vez penetrante, delicado, como de vainilla o como el olor de la anturia. Se apartó un poco y contempló un cuello desnudo, descubierto, de inocencia palpable e indiscutible, y con unos completamente cerrados párpados, pétalos recostados sobre ese parte de su bello rostro, que resguardaban las profundidades de un océano irreal. Su cabello era del ébano mismo, antes de ser cortado e industrializado, así como ella, porque todo su ser expedía una esencia natural y libre, inhumana, angelical. De pronto la bruma cubrió el cuerpo de la chica y cegó los ojos de quien la amaba con tanta viveza, sintiéndose víctima de una sensación de privación de aquello único que anhelaba, hasta que toda neblina se disipó y todo regresó a una supuesta normalidad carente. No recordó qué, pero un sentimiento de pérdida fue lo que terminó hundiéndolo._

* * *

Despertó con todo y resaca y un inmenso dolor de cabeza. Tomó una ducha y se alistó para ir al trabajo. El café de hoy se lo bebió con azúcar de sobra.

_¿Qué sucedió con la chica? Tal vez se fue después de... Más bien, ¿qué sucedió ayer?_

Adolescentes de un lado y por el otro, el aroma del café matutino invadiendo la sala de profesores y gritos y charlas juveniles casuales se escuchaban por doquier. Shishio-sensei tuvo que colocar su nivel de paciencia al máximo para soportar todo esa arritmia de sonidos punzantes. Al final del día se sorprendió por su capacidad de tolerancia para sobrellevar las malas noches. Cuando terminó sus deberes se retiró directamente a casa.

—Tardes...—Saludó cuando se cruzó con su vecina en la entrada, ella respondió con lo mismo. La analizó completamente y se preguntó a si mismo si era correcto preguntar lo que sucedió la noche anterior—. ¡Realmente lamento lo de anoche! Honestamente, no tengo ningún recuerdo sobre ello. Yo...¿Dije algo extraño, cierto?

—No, no realmente —Contestó ella con aquel rostro indescifrable.

—¡Oh, es bueno escuchar eso! Lo lamento mucho, no suelo tomar tanto pero...—Pretendió decir su nombre pero ni siquiera tuvo el lujo de, ya que lo desconocía por completo—. Etto... Disculpe, vecina...

—Soy Samejima.

Shishio sonrió, al menos aprendió algo de ella hoy.

—Samejima-san, hoy hay algo diferente en la atmósfera que te rodea...

Ese día aprendió que la chica de al lado era editora de mangas shoujo y ella editaba los mangas favoritos de él, igual que ella era una mujer de pocas palabras y no le gustaban el exceso de preguntas insignificantes, por lo que aprendería a hacer las preguntas exactas para obtener las respuestas que quería oír.

Y, por primera vez desde hace un largo tiempo, sus pensamientos ya no fueron exclusivamente sobre Suzume, ni que su cumpleaños sería próximamente.

_La chica de al lado tiene algo especial e interesante._


	4. Invierno 3,4

_Llorar no sirve de nada, sólo demuestra que se posee una debilidad y que la gente puede utilizarla en tu contra, herirte con ella._

_Llorar es abrir tu alma y dejar una oportunidad expedida en la atmósfera donde cualquiera puede aprovecharse y tirarse encima._

_Llorar sólo ayuda a desahogar lo que uno no se permite mencionar, soltar las palabras al aire y dejar que éstas se consuman._

_Llorar es silenciar._

_Llorar es liberar._

**_Llorar es dejar en el olvido y no recordar más_**_._

_¡Al diablo las estúpidas contradicciones!_

**Mediados de Diciembre**

Tokyo era una ciudad dotada de monstruosidades metálicas y por grandes pantallas planas, edificios que superaban los veinte pisos y los cincuenta metros de alto, y el asfalto de las aceras solía desprenderse cada tres segundos de las calles más transitadas y embotelladas. Los copos de nieve descendían de forma ondulatoria aquella noche, bailando una melodía que únicamente los soñadores y expertos eran capaces de imaginar e interpretar: Do, Re, Mi, La, Sol, Si, Mi, Sol, Do, Re, Mi, Si, Sol, hasta repetir de nuevo esa dulce armonía en un vaivén, cuya culminación se presentaba hasta que el último copo de nieve del día finalizaba su caída y el sonido del último metro anunciaba su llegada. La ciudad estaba vestida de blanco, como un ángel guardián luciendo su nueva túnica antes los serafines y arcángeles. La belleza del invierno traía impedimentos para muchos, pero uno no podía negar la alegría que dejaba en los corazones de los niños, un punto en contra y otro a favor.

Pero Satsuki Shishio odiaba el invierno porque, en primer lugar, su nariz se congestionaba. Y dos, porque le había fallado a _ella_ en aquel entonces.

—No.

—¿Haruta Nana?

—No.

—¿Io Sakisaka?

—No.

—¿Sakuri...?

—No —Samejima, la chica con un cabello negro tan imponente y con un flequillo parejo que cubría la mitad de su frente, ojos oscuros, un temple inquebrantable, interrumpió la interrogante del otro azabache. Era el undécimo nombre que le habían preguntado desde que fue invitada a tomar té en la casa de al lado, mientras que el maestro tenía la finalidad de conocer para quién trabajaba su vecina. Mas bien, quería saber si la mangaka en cuestión resultaba ser su favorita y así él pudiera obtener algunos adelantos o la oportunidad de leer el capítulo siguiente, previo a la fecha de lanzamiento. Las ganas de enterarse sobre la última decisión de la protagonista, con respecto a sus dos prospectos amorosos, siempre le habían traído intriga y puesto los nervios de punta al pensar sobre las posibilidades de que no se quedase con su favorito; hasta un adulto, mayor de treinta años, lograba emocionarse al leer un manga shoujo y tener esas alteraciones momentáneas en sus estados emocionales cuando ocurriese algo "expectante" y que le robe el aliento en alguna parte del manga, por lo que Satsuki Shishio no era la excepción. Fue unas de las primeras cosas que la percepción de Samejima captó cuando le fue enseñada la colección privada de su extraño vecino.

—¿Samejima-san planea jamás decirme el nombre, verdad? —Shishio se limitó a sonreír tímidamente, rascándose detrás de la nuca y apartando la mirada, la que luego fue postrada en el suelo de madera. Sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho por haber creído que ya eran lo suficientemente cercanos para tales preguntas. Él no podía evitar hablar con total naturalidad frente a los demás, siempre se tomaba ciertas libertades.

—Ajá... Ella es...—La mujer hizo una breve pausa para darle a entender al otro sobre a quien se refería. El hombre alzó la cabeza y sus ojos verdes chocaron con los suyos almendrados, ella percibió unos ojos luminosos y colmados de ilusión y optimismo. Repentinamente un calor fue presente debajo de sus ojos—. Es una autora nueva, apenas nos encontramos en la planificación de la historia y en la búsqueda de un protagonista masculino interesante.

—¿En serio? —El tono que utilizó el profesor sonó demasiado agudo y con sobra de alegría—. ¡Eso es fantástico! Apuesto a que Samejima-san prefiere a los tipos serios, algo silenciosos y para nada problemáticos, tsunderes. Por cierto, ¿Samejima-san pasará la Navidad con su novio? —Arqueó la ceja. Intentó bromear para disipar ese bruma de seriedad.

_Tsk, este tipo... Andar diciendo tales cosas sin tener idea y sacar esas conclusiones..._ Atravesó la mente de la mujer que se encontraba eludiendo tal suposición con un sorbo al contenido de la taza de porcelana.

Shishio leyó muy bien el ambiente y advirtió que había hablado de más o que se había excedido, provocando su repentino silencio y la imitación del gesto de su semejante. Sintió un calor abrasador proveniente del recipiente que se coló a través de sus palmas y que recorrió parte de su cuerpo.

—No tengo novio —Y de pronto, ese calor estuvo sobresaliendo en su rostro como una manzana roja flotando sobre la blancura de la leche, una gota de sangre sobre nieve. _¿Qué es esto? _Levantó la taza, lo suficiente para cubrirse la cara, y dio un enorme trago que duró unos largos segundos—, tampoco tengo un modelo en particular que sirva para definir mis características favoritas en los hombres porque nunca me he enamorado.

El hombre estuvo a punto de estallar de la risa por la poca veracidad que le trajo escuchar tal confesión. ¿Realmente era posible vivir tanto tiempo sin conocer el _amor_? Sí, Satsuki desconocía ese concepto hasta que se enamoró de Tsubomi, la primera mujer que amó y cuya cicatriz había desaparecido desde hace ya muchos años atrás. Se compadeció por la mujer frente a él, pero igual había otro sentimiento oculto entre las marañas de su interior: ¿Lástima? ¿Curiosidad?

_Lo último. _Tal vez.

Recorrió la sala con los ojos hasta encontrarse con aquella corbata asentada en un mueble, en la otra esquina. Una punzada lo doblegó.

—Creo que comprendo el punto de Samejima-san —Sus dedos se entrelazaron fuertemente con el asa del recipiente, casi con la misma fuerza con la que uno pondría para evitar que todas las murallas construidas con su propio esfuerzo se derrumbasen en un instante y se convirtieran en simples partículas—. Yo... Desde hace seis años, sigo siendo incapaz de encontrar otro amor, sin hallar una mujer que supere a la última que...

_Me rechazó. No. _

_Me abandonó. No._

_Me cambió. No. _

_Que perdí tontamente. Sí._

Shishio tosió como un acto de reflejo y escupió un poco del té que recién había tomado. De nuevo un rubor comenzó a asomarse.

_Duele. Arde. Repiquetea. Se vacía de recuerdos, de los momentos felices y de las sonrisas intercambiadas, la luminosidad de esas pocas promesas cumplidas, y permanece únicamente el polvo, lo malo, lo que inexplicablemente termina estorbando y provoca padecimientos, los perjuicios, los cometidos errores llevados sin intenciones. Se transforma en un páramo, en cristales que tiritan sobre adoquines de cemento, que pesan como el plomo y dañan por su necesidad de ser tocados, trémulos por la desconfianza y miedosos por continuar._

—El manga shoujo tiene la finalidad de servir como un suplemento para las chicas, donde obtienen un amor ficticio que no consiguen con facilidad en la vida real —Soltó Samejima con voz y expresión neutra, típica de ella. Para la sorpresa del mayor, ella no mostró ningún rostro que demostrase lástima por él o que le hubiese traído sorpresa alguna por la dirección en se tornó la anterior plática. Agradeció en silencio el cambio repentino de conversación—. Por lo que eso entra en tu caso, Shishio-san, aunque todavía no comprendo porque no estás leyendo josei o algo más para mayores.

—Es que... Es algo muy vergonzoso para decirlo... —Aquella risita nerviosa comenzó a resonar entre las comisuras de sus labios y se rascó la nuca, avergonzado por recordar el motivo—. Verás, no se lo he contando a nadie y tampoco planeo hacerlo.

Samejima hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y se aproximó hacia él, arrastrando su cuerpo por el tatami, y extendió sus manos por debajo de los brazos del mayor. Comenzó a infligirle cosquillas, convirtiéndose en algo cómico al ser Shishio el único que se encontraba riendo y ella seguía manteniendo su inescrutabilidad. Shishio comprendió que en el futuro tendría que estar más alerta, ya que era una mujer enigmática. Después de unos largos veinte segundos, sin que el mayor pudiese aguantar más ese infantil martirio, le tomó con fuerza las manos y, a causa de ese movimiento brusco, la chica terminó por perder el equilibrio y caer una parte de su cuerpo encima de él.

Era la tercera vez que se había ruborizado estando ella de visita ese día —o esas sólo habían sido las veces que Shishio pudo contar—, pero lo más sorprendente fue verla a ella perder la dureza y seriedad. Sus pómulos se pringaron de un color parecido al de las flores de cerezo en primavera. _Otra punzada_, aunque ésta resultó completamente _diferente. _El maestro se propuso ayudarla a recuperar la compostura, pero Samejima rechazó tal ofrecimiento con un alejamiento veloz de el cuerpo masculino, sumado a que le dio la espalda sin diplomacia. ¿Tanto asco podía traerle él a los demás? Quién sabe.

Se levantó y tomó las tazas vacías de la mesa. Detuvo su caminar en la entrada de la cocina.

—Yo solía leerle mangas shoujo a mi hermana menor cuando ella tenía ocho años. Siempre corría hacia mí y me enseñaba los tomos nuevos que madre le compraba y ella decía: "¡Satsuki-nii, léeme éste, éste y ese también!" —Acarició su labio inferior con el dedo índice y dejó los trastes en el lavabo. No tardó en regresar a la sala, donde la chica estaba sentada y con los ojos adheridos al suelo; desde el punto de vista de Shishio, había algo diferente en su mirada, ¿estaba vacía?— ¿Y qué harás en Navidad?

La chica se exaltó, pero no volteó.

—Etto... —Tardó ciertos segundos en contestar. _Como si realmente lo estuviera meditando_, pensó el dueño de la casa—. Me quedaré viendo esos especiales navideños en la televisión mientras ordeno una pizza o sushi.

—¿Qué? —El chico abrió los ojos y boca como platos, incapaz de creerse tales planes para esa celebración en familia.

—La mangaka no estará en Tokyo e irá de visita a Hokkaido con su marido, y la editorial está cerrada en esas épocas por lo que no tengo motivos para salir de casa —Ella comentó con total casualidad y sin atisbo de tristeza o alegría en su voz, precisamente una cruel seriedad; inmutable y serena su vecina persona era.¿Inquebrantable? No del todo—. De todas maneras, es uno de los pocos días libres que tengo en todo el año.

—Tú... No puedo permitirte, ni permitirme a mí mismo, que pases una Navidad fatalmente sola —Se llevó una mano a la frente y apretó quedamente su sien izquierda, totalmente incrédulo. Sin embargo, rió para sus adentros porque ella parecía tan ajena a este mundo y él no, era su opuesto. _Qué linda..._—El último par de Navidades me las he pasado de esa forma y no es para nada agradable ser el único bebiendo en este departam... Espera... ¿Y tu familia?

—Mis padres murieron hace unos años, y mi hermano estará con su novia en Okinawa, así que el sofá sigue siendo la mejor opción —Empezó con firmeza, pero flaqueó en la última oración. Shishio se percató. Samejima se talló los ojos con la manga de su suéter de lana negra y seguidamente se levantó, tomando sus llaves de la mesa. Un bostezo se le escapó para esconder algo en su semblante, algo que no le permitiría a otro ver—. Tengo sueño.

—Lamento...

—No, la gente no debe verse obligada a decir palabras cuando no las siente. Suenan falsas.

—Si las siento...

—No. Me voy, gracias por el té —Encaminó su paso hacia la entrada, no sin antes dar una reverencia como agradecimiento...

Satsuki sabía que el mencionar a sus padres resultó ser el detonante para aquello. Él comprendía que era el tener un familiar muerto, su padre lo estaba desde hace cuatros años, pero afortunadamente su hermana menor y su madre todavía se encontraban viviendo y en Kyoto, así que aún lograba gozar de un cálido amor familiar. Suspiró, este año tendría que sacrificar algo. Sus ojos verdes fueron absorbidos por ella, por la figura que obtenía donde se encontraba parado, por un frágil cuello y una diminuta espalda que intentaba colocarse sus zapatillas. _Una punzada. _Shishio, sin comprender el funcionamiento de su sistema nervioso y su cerebro, se vio a sí mismo dándole la vuelta al cuerpo de la chica y dejando que sus manos cayeran sobre los hombros ajenos, apretándolos suavemente para que ella lo encarase. No congeló sus facciones, sino que las restituyó por una gran confianza, convicción, seguridad y esperanza.

—Como dije, no te lo voy a permitir. El veinticinco al mediodía —De par en par, sus dedos fueron soltándola hasta caer a sus costados— Pasemos la Navidad juntos.

Después de unos segundos Samejima asintió. Quizás, algo nuevo estaba por ocurrir.


	5. Cielo Nublado

_No ambiciones un amor a primera vista; no ames desconocidamente._

_Ostenta a un amor que brota con el tiempo y el trato, memorias inolvidables, momentos extraordinarios con esa persona; ama verdaderamente._

_Pero hay seres que observan con detenimiento las simplezas de ese alguien, las contemplan con cierto desagrado y luego, sin percatarse de ello, las encuentran únicas en el mundo, excepcionales, somníferas, incomparables; emerge la curiosidad en silencio y estrecha a su víctima, inculcándole un interés desmedido hacia un respectivo. A partir de eso, ya no hay vuelta atrás._

_Unos suelen _**_sentir curiosidad hacia alguien, antes de enamorarse de primero. _**_Eso es todo_**_._**

_Posteriormente, ya te cargó un carajo: te enamoras._

* * *

**Diciembre, Miércoles 17**

Tercer día de exámenes.

Satsuki Shishio ya tenía listas las pruebas de Historia del primer año, las cuales involucraban, en su mayoría, al Japón durante el periodo Edo, la época Meiji, la Segunda Guerra Mundial, entre otras cosas donde dicho país estaba implicado. Nakamura-sensei, un viejo a punto de jubilarse, le pidió que hiciera un papeleo por él, a lo que Shishio respondió con una afirmativa sin rodeos. Ese día regresó a casa muy tarde, ni tiempo para comprar una botella de sake, para reemplazar la vacía que tenía, tuvo.

Llevaba cinco días sin ver a Samejima desde que... La invitó —la obligó— a que pasasen una Navidad juntos, pero él no había medido la inmensidad de sus palabras en ese momento. Satsuki se imaginó una simple "reunión" de dos personas que se la pasarían bebiendo toda la noche, mientras que intentaban cocinar algo para la cena y, en el peor de los casos, ordenando algo de comida rápida si el intento de manjar no funcionaba. Platicarían toda la noche hasta que Samejima decida que es tiempo para retirarse a casa. Shishio sólo había apostado en que aquella _velada _duraría, por lo menos, de tres a cuatros horas, cinco en el mejor de los escenarios. No caía en la cuenta de que había sacrificado sus festividades con su familia por una chica que hace poco conocía. Sin embargo; él, al recordar con demasiada exactitud sus acciones y palabras de aquel entonces, se percató de que no había sido una invitación "casual", sino que —en realidad— la había invitado a una cita involuntariamente. Se sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba ese impulso tonto y descarado. ¿Fue su instinto de hombre el causante de esta encrucijada? Ni idea, tal vez actuó su subconsciente, o los deseos más profundos de su interior.

El maestro necesitaba hablar con ella —urgentemente— para aclarar todo, pero ni la más remota oportunidad se le presentó. No hasta muy cercana la Noche Buena.

* * *

**Diciembre, Viernes 19**

Todavía no obtenía señales de ella, tampoco se la encontró al salir del departamento para el instituto. El adulto pensó que sería una buena opción visitarla después del trabajo.

Al regresar, traía una caja con pastelillos en la mano izquierda mientras que la derecha se ensimismaba en cargar su bulto, el cual llevaba dentro un frasco de café y un paquete de cigarros, ambos nuevos, y todos sus libros sobre Historia; aquellos postres los había comprado con la intención de que ella lo dejase pasar al ver lo que el maestro había comprado y así tuvieran una plática amena. Pero no. Llamó varias veces a la puerta y sin obtener respuesta alguna, se retiró a su departamento rendido, dejando una nota debajo de la puerta.

Después de esa noche, sólo quedo un pastelillo de fresa encima de la mesa, aquel que Shishio había escogido especialmente para ella.

* * *

**Diciembre, Martes 23**

Mediodía era una buena hora para salir a comprar los regalos de Navidad, envolverlos y enviarlos a su madre y hermana por pago-por-envío, el único problema es que no había decidido qué darles así que se demoraría tanto tiempo en ello. El hecho de que el día anterior había entregado las calificaciones finales de sus alumnos lo había agotado completamente, y sus párpados suplicaban por un momento para cerrarse, pero no era el momento para tal lujo, pronto tendría la ocasión. Cuando se encontraba a punto de salir, una nota se le pegó al zapato la cual le provocó trastabillar y resbalarse. ¡Pam! Tal vez si debería quedarse en casa y seguir conciliando el sueño, luego podría llamarle a su hermana y decirle que sus regalos llegarían algo más tarde de lo usual. Sostuvo la nota entre sus dedos y se dispuso a leer.

_"Lo lamento, he tenido que salir repentinamente de la ciudad por una convención de mangas fuera de la ciudad. El jefe me obligó a ir en su lugar. Ven a las siete, cocinaré algo como disculpa."_

Dobló el pedazo de papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo, luego se alzó. Sonrió como un niño pequeño al cual acaban de premiar con darle lo que más deseaba, aunque en su caso sería el hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas —tal vez se mintió así mismo en ese instante—.

Terminó con todos sus pendientes antes de las cinco y media, hasta tiempo de comprar otros pastelillos le sobró, y a las seis y diez ya se encontraba en su casa listo para tomarse un baño. De todo los contratiempos posibles por presentarse, lo más curioso y significativo fue que no supo cómo ir vestido y el por qué de los nervios que surgieron de la nada.

_¿Esto era otra cita...?_ Mierda, debía controlar esos endemoniados sonrojos en su rostro y reprimirlos. Al final, se puso algo de colonia y optó por una ropa sencilla con un suéter encima.

El departamento de Samejima resultó ser idéntico al suyo, salvo por la disposición de algunas cosas y el toque femenino que el suyo propio carecía, pero sobretodo por el orden. Aquello no era una de las cualidades que el joven pudiera engalanar. La chica le indicó al otro que tomara asiento frente a la mesa mientras ella iba a la cocina por una bebidas y se llevaba la caja con los postres.

Platicaron sobre los mangas shoujos que eran realmente buenos pero pocos conocidos, sobre el nuevo callo que recién le salió al maestro durante la época de exámenes, sobre el _cielo nublado y gris _de los últimos días que ella se perdió, y también de todo lo que Samejima hizo durante su viaje de trabajo y que ella le había traído los autógrafos de unas cuantas mangakas que la chica recordó haber escuchado durante una plática anterior sobre los mangas favoritos del mayor. Pero Shishio todavía no sabía cómo meter _ese tema _a la atmósfera, mas bien, temía que él fuera el único que viese aquello como una cita, que lo haya tomado como un malentendido, y quedase en ridículo al pronunciarlo. No lo hizo, hasta que Samejima lo mencionó.

—Shishio-san sobre lo de Navidad...

Shishio dejó sus palillos junto a su tazón, la encaró con una sonrisa nerviosa y tímida a la vez. Sintió sus dedos temblar ligeramente.

—Hay un lugar donde quiero ir. La editorial sorteó una cena para dos en un restaurante de Ikebukuro y quiero ir ahí contigo, compraré ropa para ello. ¿Está bien?

Shishio asintió sin pensarlo. Quizás, él no había sido el único que consideraba su Navidad como una cita.

* * *

Tal vez, esta sería una Navidad especial después de seis años.


	6. Invierno 4,4

_**El alma grita** cuando no soporta más cargas turbadas encima, que la inmovilizan y obstaculizan, tales piedras laceradoras como pisadas vacilantes, incluso convertidas en espasmódicas respiraciones._

_** El alma llora** cuando el peso de los arrepentimientos se tornan en algo más inmenso y fatigoso, que lastiman y perforan, que cortan y penetran, y se convierten, quizás, en impedimentos inhumanos, pasos contrarios y a la inversa, imposibles esfuerzos por continuar, porque abruman demasiado, tanto, que se deben dejar atrás, olvidados bajo la arena oscura del mar sin evocarlos nunca más. Pero, a pesar de todo, esas lágrimas son de grandeza, sin importar cuan escasa la luz sea. **Sin embargo, permanece firme y prosigue.**_

_** El alma ríe**, ríe tan sonoramente, tan sinfónicamente, tan apabullantemente, que no importa nada en absoluto porque se deleita de las bondades de la vida, las purezas de las acciones, la alegría que recibe, porque es un alma que vive con dicha, porque posee un rector que lo guía, y es un ente al cual no le afecta la tempestad por más rebelde y caprichosa que sea._

_ Pero **el alma muere**, muere **cuando pierde lo único que tiene y le pertenece**, ese único que huye de sus dedos, que se desliza entre ellos como el agua, o el viento, **y reconoce que no regresará**, que jamás retornará a su lado,** porque entiende que lo ha perdido eternamente**; por lo tanto, toda neblina se densifica y dispersa, nubla todo a su paso, engulle la escasa luz restante. Se convierte en algo inexistente._

_** Entonces, se soporta lo insoportable, y se resiste.** Eso es todo._

* * *

**Diciembre, Jueves 25**

Navidad, entre todas las celebraciones y festivales dentro de la cultura del Sol Naciente, resaltaba por sus fiestas alegres, luces titilantes y de vez en cuando cegadoras, cánticos asfixiantes por su continua repetición en las tiendas departamentales, un frío endemoniadamente ingrato en las calles, parejas acarameladas por doquier y que presumen con gusto su amor ante los transeúntes desdichados, el consumo del sake como si fuera un vital líquido, comida excesivamente elaborada y, sobretodo, regalos. Exacto: _Regalos de cualquier índole_

Los regalos habían sido enviados el día anterior a los correspondientes, e incluso se vio así mismo comprar de más cuando vislumbró toda la variedad de productos detrás de los escaparates en un bulevar, dentro de Shibuya, durante su retorno al departamento. Ese trayecto "centro de envío a casa" había resultado tan inesperado y extenuante. El café estaba agotado en su alacena así como su arsenal de alcohol, la cesta de ropa estaba repleta con prendas y unas cuantas despilfarradas por los suelos, y libros, muchos libros diversos esparcidos en su habitación, ya sea con un calcetín como separador, apilados en grandes torres tambaleantes o abiertos en alguna página al azar. Shishio siempre reconocía, y de nuevo, que el orden no era su mayor fuerte, ni nada cercano a ello. Simplemente no era lo suyo.

Satsuki Shishio amaneció aquel día con ambas fosas nasales tapadas, por lo que se echó un cigarrillo para poner a prueba una pequeña hipótesis —por supuesto que sin bases metodológicas y colgándose de lo mero empírico— que constaba de comprobar si el tabaco tenía fines medicinales para curarle la congestión; el resultado fue fatal, fumar traía efectos antagónicos tras de sí al encontrarse en esa condición ya que el humo obstruía, de por medio, ciertos conductos, por lo tanto terminó apagando el fogonazo del puro con el frío del piso y tosiendo de último. Aquella mañana fue embargado por la pereza, cocinar el desayuno no le apetecía en lo más mínimo pero tampoco comprar comida rápida era su última opción; ya no compraba de esos bentos instantáneos en las tiendas de servicio desde hace un par de años.

«Yuki-chan» Atravesó la mente del adulto, ya una vez fuera de casa y con sus piernas conduciéndolo por el adocreto, entonces recordó todas las delicias que solía comer en el negocio del respectivo, pero eran memorias muy lejanas y prístinas, tan borrosas y turbias como si se observara detrás de un enorme vidrio ¿Fue un tonto al distanciarse también de él? Realmente ansiaba con desayunar de nuevo ahí, pero ¿Debería? Su cuerpo ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del restaurante, no tan sorprendido de que éste estuviera abierto en pleno día festivo. Inhaló. Quizás, luego tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse. Quizás, _ella _estuviera ahí. Sin permitirse el titubear de nuevo, abrió la puerta y las campanas tintinearon. Exhaló.

El aroma que provenía de la cocina resultó ser el mismo, el sazón era diferente, incluso mejor desde la última vez que probó su comida, pero la sensación que le trajo estar presente ahí, en ese momento, era algo atrozmente desgarrador. Todo regresaba a él. Todo. Creyó que no pensaría en Suzume de nuevo, pero lo hizo. _Duele_. También creyó tontamente que los años lo convirtieron en alguien fuerte, capaz de ignorar todo ese tornado de emociones que llegaban a él y que arrasaban con los vidrios de su corazón, enterrándolo por debajo de todo lo que existe y es, magullándolo descaradamente con aquellos vientos cobardes que provenían de todas las direcciones. _Arde_. Era el mejor momento para llorar, estaba listo para hacerlo, estaba apunto de dejar a su cuerpo ser llevado por el torbellino y que acabase de una vez por todas con lo que restaba de él. _Repiquetea._

—Buenos días, ¿está listo para ordenar, señor.

Yukichi no estaba atendiendo aquel día, había salido de la ciudad con su esposa para celebrar aquellas fechas en casa de su hermana, junto con Suzume y _otros_. Satsuki Shishio sintió un gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras de la mesera mientras que ella dejaba un plato con kushiages y un tazón con arroz encima de la mesa. Pero, a pesar de todo, estaba decepcionado. De todas formas, no obtuvo tanta suerte. Después de aquello regresó directo a su hogar.

* * *

_ Todo era nieve, toda ella esculpida en hielo, un cristal era su figura, de frágil esencia, y de belleza envidiable. Tocarla quemaba, tocarla ardía, sentirla era una obsesión imposible. Estando en una jaula de leones atrapado, donde lo oscuro resplandecía y lo luminoso se ensombrecía, era envuelto por lapsos de tormentos y lapsos de júbilo, atado por hilos de plata, de oro, que dejaban marcas que escocían sobre la ternura de su piel, dentro del asco de su interior, dentro de todo lo que implicaba ser. Añoraba con tocarla, ansiaba con tocarla, mataría por tocarla, pero vivir le lastimaba y respirar le complacía. **El amar, el haber perdido, martilleaban desde el interior y fragmentaban lo que fragmento es, pulverizaban lo que polvo es, derrumbaban lo que débil siempre ha sido, y eclipsaban lo que tiniebla ya fue.**_

**_ Una y otra vez, hasta no dejar nada. _**

**_ Una y otra vez, hasta haber otro mañana._**

**_ Una y otra vez._**

* * *

A las cuatro cincuenta se encontraba preparado, listo para ir en busca de la chica de al lado, vestido con una camisa blanca de manga corta, un suéter azul de cuello "V" y una gabardina beige con grandes bolsillos en el exterior e interior, sumado a un pantalón negro entubado complementando su vestimenta. Todavía quedaba sospechas para el hombre si aquello era considerado una cita o una simple cena entre vecinos. Lo segundo ¿verdad? Se talló los ojos con las mangas después de bostezar, entonces recordó que se le había olvidado algo en su habitación, algo que olvidó por completo en tomar al inicio y lo guardó. Le restaban cinco minutos más, por lo que se dedicó a aprovecharlos en leer las últimas páginas de _Las uvas de la ira. _Cinco y cuatro. Era tiempo de irse.

Al salir, el aire frío besó sus pulmones a través de las prendas y estuvo a unos instantes de sucumbir porque, además de calarle los huesos, sintió como si alguien caminara por encima de él y dejara rastros de sus pisadas. Él no tenía la mínima idea de que hoy todo cambiaría, que su vida se vería afectada por un giro mutable. O eso ya se encontraba sobre-exagerado.

Llamó a la puerta.

—Ya voy, ya voy, Shishio-san. Espera un momento. Puedes entrar, no tiene seguro —Con total sumisión obedeció y tomó asiento en el sillón donde estuvo el día anterior. Ayer Samejima le pidió que viniese a su departamento para darle sus opiniones sobre unos manuscritos de mangas nuevos y que estaban a su cuidado para revisar, hasta que ambos terminaron tachando la mayoría de los trabajos como "Algo que necesita mejorar", "Hay mejores" o "No lo suficientemente bueno", y el favorito de Shishio: "Es obvio que se quedará con su primer amor, predecible desde el principio." Ninguno tenía una historia digna de ser difundida, eran tan clichés, trilladas, falsas y forzadas. A diferencia de esos mangas, él tenía mucho por contar, pero pensaba demasiado las cosas y prefería el silencio. Su Noche Buena se resumió, mismamente, en: mangas, sushi de un puesto cercano, sake por parte suya, zumo de naranja por parte de ella, debates sobre libros y programas de televisión, risas por parte de Shishio y la suma seriedad por parte de Samejima. Había tenido peores festejos, sin embargo, se divirtió estando con ella. Tenía ese algo que le llamaba la atención, pudiese ser esa simple curiosidad o la singularidad que ella emanaba, además —sin tener idea de el por qué— el hombre sabía que podía depositar su confianza en ella. Satsuki, ya con treinta y un años, todavía se seguía sorprendiendo así mismo al no comprenderse totalmente. Llegaría un día donde eso fuese posible.

—Shishio-san, estoy lista. Podemos irnos —El respectivo posó lentamente la mirada en la chica, tragando la poca saliva que tenía en la boca.

La mujer vestía un lindo vestido rojo de encaje y unas botas, unas mallas, una bufanda oscura, tenía el cabello suelto —algo inusual en su apariencia porque siempre llevaba en una coleta y su rostro libre de cualquier cosmético— y su flequillo cayendo de lado, con algo de maquillaje realzando sus ojos y haciéndolos más expresivos, tenía un saco oscuro entre sus brazos y la correa de su bulto entre sus dedos. Sus mejillas se encendieron, picándole disimuladamente la cara con él intentando murmurar algo cabal, un cumplido o algo para que ella no tuviera ideas equivocadas sobre él.

«¿Por qué ella tenía que vestirse de esta manera para mí justamente hoy en esta...? ¿Cita? ¿Realmente lo era? ¿O qué?» Se puso de pie, colocándose el saco por igual, luego la ayudó con el suyo.

—Está bien. V-vamos, Samejima-san...

Samejima no consideraba esto como una cita, de hecho, ella no quería desperdiciar el título de "Primera cita" con un maestro alcohólico que la invitaba exclusivamente a su apartamento para beber, hablar sobre todo menos de la causante de su actual estado nefasto y de aquella _corbata _tan peculiar. La mujer arrugaba la nariz cada vez que recordaba ese objeto, llegando a los extremos de querer tirarlo a la basura y reemplazarlo por otro. ¿Qué tan importante podía ser un pedazo de tela? No tenía derecho de meterse en las vidas privadas de sus vecinos, pero _quería saber, _le picaba la_ curiosidad._

La nieve reinaba, poco a poco, las calles e impedía el paso a cualquiera que ose retarla, eran difíciles y complicadas de atravesar considerando que sus zapatos tenían un poco de tacón y demasiado propensos a derrapar si no se fijaba bien en donde pisaba. Ladeó la mirada hacia su acompañante. Shishio tenía los ojos perdidos en el horizonte mientras su boca parecía trazada con una regla, como si la combinación de aquello representara una pintura deprimente. Samejiima arrugó la nariz.

—El templo Zoshigaya Kishimojindo.

—¿Eh? —Gesticuló el mayor tratando de comprender a qué se refería.

—Quiero ir antes ahí, hace mucho que no voy al templo con alguien —Suspiró, recién recapituló su última visita al santuario con su hermano hace cinco años—. ¿Está Shishio-san de acuerdo?

—¡Sí! —Para sorpresa de la chica esa fue una respuesta muy diferente a lo que ella se imaginó, porque creyó que el hombre contestaría con algo ligero y sutil, más de acuerdo a las facciones de hace unos momentos, salvo que terminó obteniendo una afirmativa muy alegre y una sonrisa de sobra. Definitivamente Satsuki Shishio no era su tipo.

Después de llegar a Ikebukuro y, a su vez, al templo, se contemplaban unas calles repletas de personas y revestidas por nieve, en cualquier parte donde uno se atreviese a mirar. El chico le hacía conversación sobre las cosas graciosas que le sucedían en el trabajo y de sus alumnos más singulares, siempre siendo él quien se encontraba riendo sobre las partes más cómicas y ella la que se dedicaba a observar y escuchar, asintiendo sin comentar o diciendo frases cortas o palabras de dos sílabas. Samejima —ahora que había apreciado muy bien los finos rasgos de su vecino y la manera en cómo su boca se curvaba hacia arriba al sonreír— no podía mentirse y decir que odiaba su sonrisa porque, cuando la veía, se sentía de un modo tan opuesto a ella. No comprendía cómo alguien pudiese reír tanto sin preocuparse de nada a sus alrededores. La pelinegra envidiaba esa libertad para hacerlo porque era una carencia, un puesto vacante, en su personalidad. Estando ya en el templo, jalaron la cuerda repetidas veces, hicieron sus reverencias y rezaron. Ella rezó por un cambio en su vida, algo o alguien que le arrebate su cotidianidad, además del vecino molesto que tenía al lado. Por primera vez, durante sus veinte y ocho años, quería saber lo que era enamorarse. De quien sea, menos de alguien como Shishio.

—Y entonces Yoshida-kun entró por la puerta trasera y sorprendió al pobre Mamura-kun con una máscara de Godzilla, haciendo que éste se cayera de la silla. Fue tan hilarante el rostro avergonzado que tuvo, casi igual de rojo como el que solía poner su hermano. Ser consejero de un club resultó ser muy satisfactorio en varios aspectos —Estalló en carcajadas al finalizar su relato el chico de los ojos verdes, ella sólo había escuchado la mitad de aquella historia porque repentinamente se le acumularon tantos irritantes pensamientos y estaba indecisa si pensar sobre ellos ahora o dejarlos para cuando se encontrase en casa—. Etto... Samejima-san, ¿sucede algo? Te veo muy... —Los pies del individuo alto se detuvieron al escrudiñar una pequeña grieta en la senda, la chica por inercia también lo hizo, pero en el peor de los momentos y muy tarde. Se tropezó con esa irregularidad y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces contra el suelo, sin embargo, una mano sujetando su brazo interrumpió su caída, y luego otra mano la sostuvo y colaboró para que recuperase la compostura.

Samejima se sonrojó. Era la segunda vez que le había sucedido desde que lo conoció.

Shishio, al notar el colorete ajeno, el suyo también apareció, cayendo en la cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. Instintivamente sus manos la soltaron cuando ya no eran necesitadas ni eran de ayuda, y una se dedicó a suplir a su persona y cubrirle la mitad del rostro. Ya había salvado a muchos de haber dado contra el suelo y, por igual, de estar en esa circunstancia, pero esta fue la primera vez que realmente _esto_ lo afectó como un balde de agua caliente en la cara. Ni siquiera cuando conoció a Suzume se vio en tal estado.

—G-gra...cias, y lamento estar con la c-cabeza en otro lado. N-no... No es normal que esto suceda, por lo tanto lamento tanto el inconveniente que causé —Le habían dado la espalda y percibió un desconocido nerviosismo persiguiendo a aquella voz de mujer. Otra vez ese cuello desnudo y ese cuerpo diminuto cubiertos por un enorme saco, sabiendo que debajo se encontraba una figura esbelta, atraían su mirada. El muchacho sabía que, por más que Samejima se esmerara en ocultar bajo de toda esa personalidad indescifrable e indiferente, había una mujer frágil que estaba dispuesta a explorar los dilemas de ser un humano, de existir, incluso de probar la dulce amargura de amar y ser correspondido, o rechazado. Para Shishio el amor era algo que se encargaba de hacerte sentir un gigante, un rascacielos que roce todos los días al cielo y las estrellas, pero que cuando te hacía caer, hundirte, desplomarte, sólo dejaba grandes escombros de sentimientos depresivos por dentro que estorbaban y se convertían en un bulto; hacerte sentir una mierda cuando todo se termina y llega a su fin, porque así de lioso es el amor, y también así de placentero es.

—N-no te preocupes, es mi deber como hombre. No me perdonaría si... T-te hubiera visto caer y yo no hiciera... N-nada al respecto. Va contra mis principios de hombre —Se escuchó un tartamudeo en sus palabras; esperó un poco para que regresara la normalidad, o en un tonto intento de—. Creo que ya es hora de encaminarse hacia el restaurante o nos cancelarán la reservación por llegar tarde —Deslizó la mano que tenía en las mejillas hacia el aire en una posición tendida frente a su acompañante. Los pómulos los tenía hechos unas borlas de sangre, rubíes rodeados por blancura y luces amarillas, pero no le importó—.Te tomaré la mano para que no suceda de nuevo.

En esta ocasión, ella fue quien obedeció.

Daidaiya Ikebukuro Toubuten resultó ser uno de los mejores restaurantes de la zona en cuanto al estilo y presentación de la decoración: la luz del local era pálida, parecida al de la luna cuando se encontraba engalanando su totalidad en las tiernas noches de verano, pero no lo suficientemente tenue para que impidiese a uno moverse con facilidad y sin tener que forzar la vista, los alrededores —en su mayoría— estaban hechos de madera negra y unos cuantos adornos eran de un color más claro en las paredes y mesas, habían plantas pequeñas como centros de mesa y en ciertas esquinas abandonadas y vacías, el lugar despedía una esencia débil de fragancia masculina añadida a un quedo olor de vainilla, y el ambiente se encontraba a una temperatura considerable para quitarse los abrigos. Los camareros siempre tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y Samejima se preguntaba si no les agotaba estar toda su jornada laboral fingiendo frente a los clientes. Ella no soportaría enseñar, más de cinco segundos, una sonrisa artificial, contando el hecho de que odiaba mentir y que le mientan. Su fuerte era ser completamente directa y honesta, ir al grano; simplemente no podía cambiarse así misma.

—Etto... Yo quiero el Buta-Jiru, por favor, y una copa de vino —Ordenó el mayor después considerables minutos eligiendo del menú para luego entregarlo con esa típica sonrisa enganchada en el rostro. «Él hacía ciertos gestos absurdos con la boca mientras pensaba, parecía un tonto, pero, pero... ¿Son algo...? ¿Tiernos? ¿Lindos? ¿Qué estoy...? ¿Por qué sonríe tanto? Demonios...» La mujer arrugó la nariz, evitando que nuevas intenciones y pensamientos jugaran con su juicio. Absolutamente, algo no estaba convergiendo, algo no funcionaba del todo bien con ella en este día; seguramente se estaba resfriando. Sí, debía ser eso.

—Ordenaré el Ikameshi —Cerró la carta y la entregó, tenía las manos sudorosas sin motivos conocidos—, y sake también.

Satsuki le encaró al otro lado de la mesa por primera vez desde que habían llegado y le había soltado la mano en la entrada. Samejima pensó que era lo normal, porque adentro ya no tendría problemas con la nieve y no habrían más motivos para seguir sujetándose de las manos. El camarero los dejó solos. Shishio le estaba sonriendo, de nuevo.

—No esperaba que Samejima-san bebiera hoy, creí que optarías por un té o un zumo, un brebaje ligero. Pero me alegra que te estés abriendo más a mí y ya no sea el único que busque confianza entre nosotros, por ejemplo, que ya no sea el único que se encuentre bebiendo mientras tú sólo escuchas. Quisiera que hablarás más de ti porque realmente quiero saber mucho más sobre Samejima-san —Se rascó detrás de la nuca, se estaba ruborizando, sentía punzadas en su cavidad ventral, estaba hablando rápido y repetía muchas palabras. No inventaría excusas si alguien le preguntaba sobre qué tipo de sensaciones se amotinaban en sus profundidades, sólo contestaría con un "Quiero ser alguien cercano para ella, nada más." Y así era. Tal vez.

—Shishio-san... Tengo algo para ti, no es gran cosa pero, a fin de cuentas, es un regalo de mi parte. Acéptalo, por favor —Samejima extrajo una pequeña caja negra, del tamaño de la billetera del joven, y se la entregó deslizándola por la mesa—, espero que sea de tu agrado, lo escogí basándome en tus gustos.

El maestro se quedó paralizado por sus palabras, creyendo que hoy sería el único que no obtendría un regalo. Rápidamente sacó un objeto de su bolsillo más grande, era algo que estaba forrado con papel de envoltura rosado y con un pequeño moño en la parte superior, y se lo entregó.

—Pensé que únicamente yo saldría con tal sorpresa para ti. Desde hace mucho que un amigo muy preciado no me regalaba algo para Navidad... —Esbozó una sonrisa, una enorme sonrisa que la chica jamás había visto de todas las que su vecino le había "dedicado", como si él estuviera resplandeciendo con gran dicha, tanto como una estrella fugaz a plena luz del día. La fémina se percató que su cara sonriente era el más grande atractivo que él lucía—. Por lo tanto, gracias, Samejima-san, muchas gracias por todo y por escucharme sin quejarte nunca de mis palabrerías. Realmente, gracias.

—No es nada... Yo... ¡Puedes abrirlo! —Jamás imaginó utilizar ese tono con alguien más que con su familia. Agradeció en silencio que las luces del local no delataban a su mejillas. Shishio muy obediente destapó la cubierta del presente. Sus manos sacaron lentamente el contenido y sus ojos se encontraron inmediatamente perdidos en un lugar inexistente, en su propia utopía infernal. ¿Quería llorar? ¿Después de tanto tiempo se permitiría hacerlo? No ahora...

—Gracias, Chun-chun... —El joven detuvo su hablar. Todo él estaba dispuesto a desmoronarse si pronunciaba algo más.

—Shishio-san, ¿Quién es Chun-chun?

Entonces, apretó con gran fuerza su nueva corbata con estampados de sushi entre sus manos y desvió el rostro.

—Aquí tiene su platillo, señorita. Y el suyo, joven.

El camarero dejó los platillos en la mesa y luego se retiró en silencio. Samejima se le quedo observando.

Lo único que Satsuki Shishio pensó en ese instante fue que todavía no estaba listo para hablar sobre _ella. _Sobre _Suzume._

Tomó sus palillos y se mantuvo callado_._


	7. La noche más fría

**_"Temo que hasta las estrellas hacia las que levantaba mis ojos me parecían unas estrellas pobres y humildes por brillar sobre los rústicos objetos entre los cuales había pasado mi vida. _**

**_(...) __Y después __las __miré, y consideré lo terrible que sería para un hombre volver el rostro a ellas al sentir que se iba helando y no encontrar ayuda ni compasión en toda aquella brillante multitud_."**

—Grandes Esperanzas, Charles Dickens

* * *

.

* * *

_Era tiempo de superar._

Desconozco ya la razón para que siga comportándome como un completo idiota, cuya ridiculez sea comparada con la de un hombre mezquino que le implora o suplica a su "amada" otra oportunidad después de haber sido encontrado cogiendo con otra en su propia cama; vaya descaro. Mi falta no había sido tan grave, pero me sentía como alguien que no merecía ser nombrado ni llamado. Me sentía una vil mierda, y de mayor cuantía cuando bebía de más, pero, de alguna u otra forma, lograba eludir esa gran carga únicamente estando embriagado. No me sentía un gran estúpido después de todo, sólo me consideraba demasiado patético. Definitivamente, no comprendía qué era peor, si eso o lo otro.

Quizás el alcohol y los cigarrillos eran una anestesia, una rebuscada excusa bien hecha y falsa, que utilizaba para amainar todas las faltas y culpas que me he tirado sobre los hombros, como una mentira que me dije a mí mismo para no tener que continuar sufriendo por un caso perdido o un suceso irremediable; eran un tornado auto-inducido que intentaba llevarse todo a su paso, arrasando con todo cuanto toca, sin dejar rastros de nada ni nadie, ni siquiera polvo y escombros, que no permitiría que algo sobre y continúe punzando en el pecho cuando se evoque _aquello_ entre el río de los recuerdos, dejando un sedante provocado por las caricias de sus vientos casi brutales y salvajes con notoria tranquilidad y apacibilidad permeable.

Así de melodramática se había transfigurado mi vida durante estos últimos _seis años. _Y así de solitaria.

_ Yosano. Chun-Chun. Chunsuke. Suzume. _No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para olvidar a alguien que amé tanto, alguien que me amó de la misma manera por igual, porque no soy capaz de admitir lo débil que fui, que todavía soy, de ver todo lo que tenía enfrente y reconocer la magnitud de lo que estúpidamente dejé ir, y cuando quise hacerme de nuevo con ello, ayudado por un rayo tenue de esperanza, sabía desde el principio que en su corazón ya no había un lugar que me pertenecía, por más que intenté. Ya había sido muy tarde cuando decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, y no tuve más remedio que tirarlas al mar y dejar que mis lágrimas acompañasen a los vestigios de lo que nunca fue y nunca será. Ese día, después de haber bebido más de esas dos cervezas, logré llorar como nunca en mi vida fui capaz. Lloré por nuestro primer encuentro en la estación de trenes, lloré por aquella vez que sostuve su cuerpo frágil entre mis brazos cuando ella se había perdido en el viaje escolar con _él_, lloré por nuestra primera cita en el acuario, por aquella vez que llegué tarde en Navidad y me arrepentí por ello, por no haberle deseado un feliz cumpleaños, por esa única ocasión que estuve a punto de rozar sus labios y ser su primer beso. Y lloré, lloré como un jodido maniático y lunático cuando recordé el momento en que la rechacé y le mentí diciendo que no la amaba, que no correspondía sus sentimientos, a pesar de que mi garganta quería gritar todo lo que mi corazón suprimía y mi conciencia imposibilitaba, porque creí tontamente que era la manera más certera de ahorrarle una juventud llena de perjuicios a mi lado.

* * *

_ El amor era tan amargo y espeso como las tazas de café que se suelen tomar, tan ferviente cuando se ama y es amado, tan catastrófico que hace lamentar todos los hubieras nunca realizados, y tan destructor como todas las verdades del mundo que uno no desea ni se atreve a escuchar._  
_ El amor es igual de glorioso y paradisíaco como el fuego celestial que engalanan los ángeles en el Cielo. Y tan siniestro como las sombras del Cerbero, que protegen y cubren las rejas de la entrada al Infierno. _  
_ El amor siempre ha sido como el hielo y el fuego: precioso y trágico, placentero y doloroso._

* * *

Y volví a llorar, sentir que mis mejillas escocían por culpa de un líquido que no dejaba de ser expulsado de mis ojos, los cuales ardían tan ferozmente que hubiera preferido que me los arrancaran a sangre fría, porque llorar por la pérdida de alguien a quien tanto amabas era mayor tortura comparada a la de un mercenario extirpando el corazón con sus propias manos a alguien y aplastándole sin piedad con las mismas, haciendo que éste estalle dentro del cuerpo y cese su melódico latido. Porque lloré por _ella_ pensando, como un loco desamparado, que aún mantenía el corazón muerto y podrido aquel día que regresé a casa después de esa Navidad con la chica de al lado.

Entonces comprendí que era _tiempo de dejar ir_, y que ya no tendría que vivir más dolencias del pasado en un presente a puro impulso. Intentaría que mi tercera oportunidad en el amor sea la vencida, entregando todo y sin arrepentirme de lo que nunca hice. Empezando por no cometer los mismos errores.

Ya no me arrepentiría nunca más de mis próximas decisiones.

Ese último día, Satsuki Shishio se percató que había sido _la noche más fría_ de su existencia, una que le provocó un silbido en su respiración y una fastidiosa ronquera, sin embargo, por obra de una esencia incandescente en lo profundo de su alma, sintió algo pequeño brotar en su interior cuando recordó la imagen de Samejima con en ese atuendo tan descomunal y... _Bello. _La almohada le sirvió únicamente para secar sus últimas lágrimas.

Quizás, la _Primavera_ estaría por llegar más pronto de lo que uno lograse imaginar, dejando la memoria del Invierno una vez más relegada, debajo de toda esa nieve derritiéndose hasta volverse agua.

Ya era hora de seguir adelante, sin mirar atrás.


	8. El caer de la lluvia

**T**_odo comienza con una llovizna: ligera, impremeditada, suave e imperceptible, una debilidad fina, tenues palmadas en el dorso. Sin contratiempos y constante, que no cae dentro de la duda en si arreciar cuando oportunidad alguna se le presenta, que no permite a un ser desconocido que la cese, que se mantiene firme por cada segundo que se prolongue. Se siente una apacible ráfaga de frío, ronroneos retumbar en las entradas auditivas, un silencio en el pecho, que poco a poco, lentamente, se termina e inicia un nuevo fenómeno devastador._

_ Paulatina, pesada y __persistente. Resonante. Una tormenta. _

_ Ya no se puede hesitar por más tiempo, ni mentirse a uno mismo, ni permitir que más quimeras naden dentro de los deseos reales y únicos que flotan en nuestro océano mental. No es momento de dudar porque la lluvia ha arreciado, intensificado, y toda paz, todo sosiego, se ha perdido por completo._

_ El amor es equiparable a una tormenta, colmada de vendavales y diluvios, una tempestad que escolta a su víctima, que hostiga con sus amenazas de infligir dolor, que promete llevarnos a la boca del paraíso, a una bahía, al borde de un precipicio, en donde si dudamos o fracasamos fácilmente, nos perdemos, nos empapamos o nos caemos. El amor nos obliga a caminar sobre un fino hilo que nos lleva hasta el final, o nos desvía de nosotros mismos por la simplicidad de un tropiezo, un egoísmo._

_ A pesar de todo, enamorarse es hallar la humanidad otra vez, sentirse vivo cuando la lluvia nos humedece, y reconocer que, al terminar esa agobiante dolencia, se nos brindan infinitas oportunidades listas para ser tomadas con ambas manos. Enamorarse nos hace recorrer un sendero que se divide en dos sendas, donde únicamente nosotros elegimos caminar el que realmente ansiemos y sufrir por ello; una daga con doble filo._

_ La consumación de la tormenta depende de uno: si se está dispuesto a permanecer una vida jocosa junto a su amado sin dejar nunca de llover, o autorizar que las gotas de lluvia aminoren toda cascada y el aguacero se convierta en un chapoteo insignificante._

_ El caer de la lluvia siempre ha sido nuestra mayor perdición como seres humanos.  
Y la mayor salvación._

* * *

.

.

**Marzo**

Un chillido, ese inquietante palpitar, un tartamudeo confuso, ojos danzantes, el salpicar de las gotas de agua. Aquella melodramática música resonaba tan fuertemente en la conciencia del joven maestro, impidiéndole calificar los exámenes de sus alumnos que se encontraban a punto de terminar el curso escolar. Un frágil pedazo de madera estaba adherido a sus largos dedos y una punta de grafito reposaba sobre aquella hoja de papel, la cual contenía las respuestas del examen aplicado, trazando líneas rectas hacia arriba —palomas— en los costados de la misma sin detenerse, no hasta tener la necesidad. Definitivamente Daisuke Yoshida era el mejor de la clase y su examen perfecto era la prueba palpable de tal aseveración.

Satsuki tenía la garganta caliente, ligeramente irritada por el quemazón que le produjo ingerir un enorme sorbo de café, además su lengua percibía un dulzor amargo que jugaba con sus papilas gustativas rogando por un poco más de ese líquido marrón ardiente. Sus párpados luchaban fervientemente contra esa somnolencia gladiadora, titubeando a cada instante, debatiéndose entre una paradoja por sus deseos y sus deberes, esperando no quebrantarse, cerrarse y salir perdiendo. Maldita sea, el café no funcionaba y beberlo era súbitamente inútil. Maldita sea, su mente estaba en otro mundo, en su lejano universo utópico. Maldita sea, no se percataba de sus verdaderas intenciones que le silbaban al oído lo que añoraba, a pesar de reconocer su existencia, pero lamentablemente era él un simple sordo que huía, que repelía las respuestas de las preguntas que inconscientemente se cuestionaba. Su realidad se encontraba ahí, colgando en el aire, suplicándole ser escuchada, arrodillada ante su persona, temiendo quedarse en un silencio enterrado.

Última prueba en manos. La tinta negra y el grafito del lápiz oscurecían las palmas de sus manos dándole un color que matizaba su palidez y le daban el aspecto de un mecánico. Los dedos le dolían al grado de, posiblemente, padecer una artritis en ellos. Jugueteó con su corbata deshaciendo el nudo y llevándose la punta de la tela a la boca, ya que ésta buscaba animosamente algo con lo cual desestresarse sin recurrir a lamerse el labio ni agrietárselo en el acto, además se había quedado corto de cigarrillos y tenía que comprar una cajetilla nueva de camino a casa; un pequeño lago se había condensado en su espalda, debajo de ese suéter de lana gruesa que vestía, pero no tenía motivos para encontrarse sudando: era invierno, finales, y con la Primavera a la vuelta de la esquina, pero el aire fresco persistía en el ambiente. Justamente existía otra razón para encontrarse en ese estado; salvo que, padecía cierta tos después de todo pero era lo de menos.

El día de San Valentín se encontraba en casa de Samejima-san pasando el rato porque el chico se había comprometido —en ese preciso día— a la búsqueda de los errores en el manuscrito de ese nuevo manga para el cual ella era editora, pero aquello había sido plan con maña. Era catorce de Febrero, sin novia ni nadie que le gustase, completamente solo en un día que presuntamente se celebraba con el ser más querido, sin embargo, ese "lujo" no podía ser satisfecho. Sus colegas, maestros unos cuantos años mayor que él, le hostigaban cada año con infinitas preguntas, tales como: si el pobre maestro ya tenía con quien ponerse acaramelado, despilfarrar su sueldo en varios regalos, en citas ocasionales a ciertos restaurantes caros, ir en serio, y, sobretodo, si existía alguien con quien asentar cabeza y estar dispuesto a establecer un matrimonio. Esas y mil preguntas más eran las que Satsuki Shishio trataba de eludir cuando la fecha se encontraba cerca. Ese año resultó salvado de esa descarada incomodidad, que usualmente evitaba con tartamudeos y sonrojos y el quedarse callado. Al menos ya tenía a cierta persona para acompañarlo, y terminó por restregarles en la cara a esos profesores ancianos —de la manera más orgullosa posible— diciéndoles que tenía una _cita _planeada para ese día. Aunque esa _cita _no era para nada lo que decía ser, ni la forma ficticia de nombrarla era cercana a la realidad: simplemente le ayudaría con su trabajo. No esperaba recibir chocolates por parte de ella, ni muchos menos chocolates de compromiso, salvo un "Gracias" y un inclinar de cabeza.

Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó.

Aquel día obtuvo una pequeña caja con chocolates blancos, los cuales tenían un poco de licor como relleno y eran inescrutablemente deliciosos. La chica le entregó tal presente cuando Shishio menos se lo creyó posible: recién habían terminado con las últimas páginas del manuscrito y con los dos tercios que le restaban a sus vasos con sake, que Samejima se escabulló y acabó utilizando ese instante para perderse de la vista del joven maestro e ir en busca de lo que compró precisamente para él. Shishio se encontraba limpiando los cristales de sus anteojos con la tela de su camiseta que, cuando ya hubo el momento de colocarse de nuevo los lentes y recuperar por completo la visión, se encontró con un paquete decorado frente a sus narices, sumado a una chica que se enfrascaba en mantener esa persistente inexpresividad, la cual era vencida por un ligero colorete encima de sus pómulos, sentada al otro costado de la mesa. Una guerrera que difícilmente aceptaba la derrota, y que tal vez nunca estaría dispuesta a rendirse a ser necesario. Un encanto.

_ Duele. Y punza. Palpita._

Cientas, cientas palabras cruzaron la lengua de Shishio, aquellas que se quedaron evaporadas en el silencio, millares de sentimientos enterrados en los atrios y ventrículos del corazón, aquellos sentimientos que se atrevían a fluir por su sangre, en diminutos arrepentimientos, en obstrucciones que le producirían un infarto y caer muerto en el desamparo. Al final, lo más cuerdo que contestó fue:

—Gracias, Samejima-san. Los comeré con gusto.

Tremendo estúpido. Era un buen momento para preguntar cuáles motivos ulteriores acarreaban la entrega de esos chocolates. Si eran de compromiso, o una confesión. Si eran de amistad, o de amor. Si tendría que devolverle unos en el Día Blanco, o no.

Esa noche regresó a su departamento, se tendió a lo largo de su litera y no durmió, porque todos sus pensamientos se centraron en esa pequeña caja de chocolates postrada encima de su pecho que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, incapacitado en volver a tocarla por no comprender el lío que se construía en sus profundidades. Le dolía la cabeza y el estómago, sintió cierto vértigo atosigarlo pero no flaqueó, Shishio reconoció que darle tantas vueltas al suceso le formaría expectativas e ilusiones sobrantes, mentiras que su cerebro le insertaba. Comió todos los chocolates hasta el último el día siguiente para no sentirse culpable. No sacó aquel tema cuando ambos se reencontraron.

Temía escuchar lo que ansiaba su corazón.

Acabó con el último examen en menos de tres minutos y se dedicó a juntar todos, colocarlos en orden alfabético por apellidos y asentar las calificaciones que al día siguiente pasarían al registro escolar, donde se decidiría quienes tomarían clases de repaso y/o pruebas suplementarias. Mañana sería un día fatigoso, pero regresaría a casa para cenar. Si se apresuraba lograría _verla. _En su distracción se cortó con un pedazo de hoja, borbotando de su herida una pequeña gota escarlata que pintaba su dedo índice y que afortunadamente no manchó ningún papel importante.

¿Realmente deseaba verla maquinalmente, tanto que le hacía perderse de sí, fantasear, y cometer idioteces? ¿Por qué no lo admitía ya? Definitivamente Shishio estuvo de acuerdo en no perder la cordura en asuntos innecesarios y en pensar demasiado las cosas —contradecirse—, puesto que terminó comprando unos chocolates de regreso al trabajo.

Era el Día Blanco después de todo, no planeaba ser grosero. Hoy le daría unos chocolates de vuelta como agradecimiento. Claro, _un agradecimiento..._

Tenía que hacerlo.

Dejó que la sangre se secara por sí sola.

Llamar a su puerta había sido el segundo gran paso, el cual terminó haciendo en un proceder torpe. El aliento le faltaba, tenía las mejillas hechas volcanes, le dolía el pecho, el flequillo pegado a la frente le obstruía parte de la vista. Había corrido hacia su puerta tan pronto compró el presente, Satsuki sabía que si no era justo en ese momento ya luego no tendría las agallas. Un niño patético ¿No? Pero un niño patético que se movía a la par de sus sentimientos, un niño patético que caminaba a su propio ritmo, un niño patético que jamás volvería a dudar.

Sintió una pequeña llama encenderse. Sintió una flor brotar. Sintió unas cuantas gotas de lluvia salpicarle el hombro, finalmente.

—Shishio-san... —La chica pelinegra estaba en el umbral de la puerta con los párpados abriéndose de uno en uno mientras bostezaba, sin faltar su mano para cubrirle la boca por educación. Nada en su temple cedió ante lo repentino, ni siquiera algún atisbo de sorpresa; tal vez Samejima ya estaba prácticamente acostumbrada a sus visitas sin anunciar. Observó detenidamente al maestro, su aspecto no era del todo favorable pero tenía algo raro en la expresión. Pudiera ser...¿Coraje? Sí, y... ¿Ternura? Bajó lentamente la mirada hacia sus manos y hacia lo que sostenía. Ella creyó que era una simple caja, cualquier otra alternativa fue descartada sin más.

—E-esto es para ti...—Rió. Soltó una pequeña carcajada cómplice, que acompañó su inclinar de espalda y el alargamiento de sus brazos para entregarle aquello; solía utilizar ese mecanismo de defensa para aparentar que nada sucedía y le afectaba. Esa sonrisa falsa fue lentamente aprisionada por los nervios, y Samejima siempre supo desde el principio que él jamás le había enseñado una sonrisa verdadera y desde el corazón. No le había mostrado su interior.

Samejima escrutó desconfiadamente aquello que le era tendido, aunque al principio pensó que Shishio le estaba dando eso para que lo arrojase por él al bote de basura, pero hubiera sido incoherente teniendo en cuenta que él también tenía uno en su departamento que estaba a dos metros... De seguro quería que se lo guardase por un tiempo.

—Samejima-san, por favor acepte esto como devolución por el Día Blanco —Shishio tenía los ojos cerrados, su estatura reducida unos diez centímetros por su espalda inclinada, los pómulos ardiéndole incansablemente. El pobre ya quería que todo esto acabase y que ella tomase los chocolates para luego irse directo a casa y arrepentirse de sus impulsos mientras fumaba. No. Él prometió no lamentarse por nada más, tendría que vivir con esto. Pero ella tardaba mucho en tomarlo y agradecer...

El usualmente inquebrantable semblante de la chica se vio corrompido por entender rápidamente la situación: olvidó que era _ese _día, y que ella le había ofrecido el catorce de febrero unos bombones que le regalaron en la oficina, que no planeaba comer, y los cuales simplemente se los dio para no desperdiciar. Había creado un malentendido entre ambos. Y tampoco Samejima veía a Shishio de esa forma, pero...

Inclinó la cabeza como agradecimiento y tomó la pequeña caja entre sus manos. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla.

—Es un alivio que Samejima-san haya aceptado los chocolates, por un momento creí que me dejarías ahí colgado toda la tarde. Fui un tonto, y más tonto aún al pensar eso sobre ti, Samejima-san. L-lo lamento, supongo que estoy hablando mucho y muy rápido por los nervios, ya que la última ocasión que entregué estas cosas fue desde mis años en el instituto. Debería dejar de divagar...—Satsuki se calló de repente, y ese momentáneo silencio fue reemplazado por una enorme carcajada, que incluso despertó a los pobres pájaros que trataban de conciliar el sueño después de su trinar vespertino. El cuello rojizo se lo cubrió su mano derecha y la risa que expidieron sus labios fue tan dulce y tierna como la de un niño jugando, una risa que culminó en una extensa sonrisa a lo largo del rostro y que se lo embellecía hasta el último rasgo.

La vecina se percató que esa había sido una sonrisa verdadera. Finalmente había logrado ver lo que anhelaba, ese algo que le estrujó el corazón y por tal, se encontró así misma ruborizada. No pudo evitar reírse de igual manera, puesto que esas carcajadas masculinas eran en serio contagiosas. Decidió no mencionarle el motivo de aquel presente, no quería arruinar el momento.

Shishio la escuchó reír por primera vez.

_ Entonces, cuando sintió una fresca brisa arrullar sus cabellos y el aroma tropical de los cerezos colarse en su nariz, la lluvia empapar delicadamente la tela de su prenda, y una emoción, que ya se creía desconocida, florecer otra vez en él,..._

Ladeó la cabeza y se encontró con un arcoíris buscando su destino entre las nubes, como un caminante ante un mar de niebla aullando por su luz.

_...entendió que la Primavera recién había arribado.__ Y que tal vez brindaría consigo nuevas experiencias._


	9. Sueños bajo las estrellas

_**É**l era un tonto enamorado._

_**E**lla una inexperta en el amor._

¿Por qué uno debe sufrir? ¿No el amor es bueno? ¿Lo máximo? ¿Bondad inconscientemente encarnada en el cuerpo?

Pero existe el miedo. Ese miedo a entablar gloriosa aventura y sumergirse en un mar ampliamente desconocido, a desplegar las velas y dejar que el viento nos lleve.

¿Y qué con eso? Un gran error fue haber creado la palabra "Filofobía". Sí, debe ser eso. Es una mentira que nosotros mismos nos hemos hecho creer. Vaya raza humana, tan perdida como desde el principio.

Él veía sus alrededores como un sistema solar que exclusivamente giraba en torno a ella, su sol. ¿Y él que era? Mas bien, ¿quién quería ser para ese sol? Su Mercurio, el más cercano a ella. Alguien que estuviera siempre acompañándola, por más que su luz se extinga o le provocase una ceguera por su constante resplandor.

Que más daba, él era suyo. _Él le pertenecía._

Pero...

¿Ella era de él?

El cielo estrellado, divinizado por su magnífica presencia entre aquella gran multitud, eran sus ojos atraidos hacia su belleza, hacia la luz que emanaba con tímida sinceridad y que ella irradiaba de manera involuntaria. Ya no era su sol, se había convertido en _su luna_. No bajó de categoría, subió, escaló a lo más alto de las realidades posibles y las falacias pre-establecidas por la humanidad, cuyo egoísmo e inseguridad permeaba a cualquiera injustamente y a la poca esperanza suya reducida.

_Su luna..._

Porque la luna no hiere cuando la observas, sino que te permite contemplarla todo el tiempo que gustes sin temor a salir lastimado, deleitarte con su prominencia, pero, sobretodo, la luna siempre había sido lo que mayor resaltaba entre la penumbra nocturna, entre el vacío etéreo salpicado por escasas gotas de leche pura, entre el mayor placer que yacía en su corazón. Para él, la luna tenía mayor protagonismo que aquel sol a pleno día. Él había aprendido ansiar la llegada de las noches y llorar por ellas cuando el cielo se decoloraba.

Un trágico lunático.

Estaba insanamente enamorado. Locamente enamorado. Perdidamente enamorado.

¿Y ella?

Ella había cedido, había fracasado en su exclusión, en su repudio al amor. Esas famosas barreras de hierro se fracturaron, se formaron grietas y más de ellas, se quebraron pieza por pieza, y se cayeron, permitiendo un gran espacio, una entrada, para que uno se apresurase y conquiste.

Ella ya no se creía más un estropajo.

¿Y qué con lo que restó de ella?

Eso no te contaré, simplemente tendrías que preguntar cómo fue que la enamoré, y en cómo _ella se volvió mi luna y yo en sus estrellas._

* * *

Definitivamente tomar alcohol, echarse un cigarrillo y comer antes de dormir no era para nada saludable, Shishio creyó tal oración muy cierta al levantarse momentáneamente para caminar a duras penas hacia el incio de su litera. Había bebido y abusado de sus adicciones al tener algo perturbándolo en su interior en los últimos días, aquella cosa que nos perjudica en la adquisición de concentración alguna en nuestros actos cotidianos. Su cabeza daba vueltas mientras caía en el reloj las tres y media de la madrugada, tenía las sienes palpitando de manera que parecía tener dos corazones jodiéndole la existencia. Recientemente él se hizo consciente de que su corazón latía más y más, no entendía el cómo, ni el por qué, pero sentía el corazón más vivo que nunca, libre de todo polvo amontonado después de tantos años.

_ Tenía que ser una pesadilla._ **N**o, no lo era.

_ Más vale que fuera un sueño_. **P**ara nada, es tu realidad.

_ Yo no soy así, y ella... Ella es mejor que eso..._ **T**ú mismo estás hablando, escúchate.

_ Un universo, el universo entero. Ella es todo y yo equivalgo a nada. Ella es lo perfecto y yo lo incorrecto... Ella una diosa y yo un cobarde plebeyo._ Continúa, ya lo vas entendiendo...

_ Me gusta._

Ese fue su último pensamiento hasta que la embriaguez terminó por consumirlo.

Al día siguiente no recordó la verdad que ocultaba su ser.

**_"La Primavera le pegaría muy dolorosamente este año luego de mucho tiempo, incluso terminaría rogando porque se quede eternamente a su lado."_**


	10. Primavera 1,4

La primera mentira que ella dijo desde que conoció a ese hombre —su vecino— fue que nunca se había enamorado

Pero vaya que sí, lo cual y a su gran pesar, Samejima ya había conocido el amor. 

* * *

La chica solía asistir a una preparatoria cercana al departamento de sus padres —cuatro cuadras para ser exactos— dentro de un edificio enorme en Shibuya, Tokyo. En aquel edificio vivían alrededor de aproximadamente cuarenta personas, pero no entre todos ellos existía algún vínculo de amistad u otra relación. La familia Samejima tenía una estrecha amistad con la familia Maeno, relación que se pactó desde que ambos matrimonios nuevos se mudaron por coincidencia el uno al lado del otro en ese conjunto departamental. Para suerte de ambas esposas, igual estando embarazadas en sincronía, lo cual les ayudó a cultivar una cercanía más pragmática, sus hijos nacieron con dos meses de diferencia el uno del otro. El pequeño Towa Maeno nació el dieciocho de Julio y la pequeña Kyoko Samejima el veinte de Septiembre. Aquellos chicos jugaron juntos, se bañaron juntos, comían juntos, dormían juntos y crecieron juntos, eran considerados un dúo inseparable que atravesarían todo juntos. Y como en toda historia de amor, el diminuto mundo a su alrededor creyó que ellos terminarían casándose. Pero esos dos chicos sólo se veían como hermanos, hasta en aquel momento.

Quizás, alguno de esos adolescentes era un ser que veía esas contrariedades como placeres vitales, placeres que le imploraban ser satisfechos.

En la Primavera de su primer año de instituto ocurrió un cambio dentro de las percepciones de sí mismos, aquella campanada que marcaba el comienzo de algo nuevo simbró en el interior: el porvenir. Después de todo, la Primavera significaba un_ cambio..._

Sus pies se desplazaban a cada paso encima del asfalto que se encontraba debajo de ellos y que revestía las calles poco transitadas, otorgándole el permiso y posibilidad de llevarla hacia el instituto. Sus útiles escolares no eran sus únicos acompañantes durante esos trayectos matutinos, jamás había asistido al colegio sola, ni tampoco imaginó que pudiese existir tal realidad. Towa siempre se encontraba ahí, a su lado, haciendo sonidos con la boca como tontos intentos de canciones tarareadas, caminando a su costado, sus manos rozando con las suyas, riéndose de ella cuando sus coletas resultaban algo desaliñadas o sonrojándose cuando ella decía algo para incomodarlo o burlarse de él. Samejima siempre pensó que Towa estaría ahí a pesar de todo porque eso fue lo que prometieron, lo que habían jurado desde pequeños, un pacto que ninguno soñó si quiera destrozar o hacerlo culminar. Eran amigos de la infancia, mejores amigos, tal vez hermanos, pero Towa no se conformaba con eso. Él quería abrazarla, tocar finalmente su mano y entrelazar sus dedos, en vez de tener el dorso de ambas acariciándose inocentemente entre ellas al andar y limitarse exclusivamente a contenerse y anhelar a la distancia, quería robarle muchos besos cuando ella menos se lo esperase y que ella le diera los buenos días con esos besos brevísimos que él creía que ella únicamente accedería a regalar; Towa sólo quería amarla con todo lo que podía aunque estuviera corto de experiencia y ella fuese su primer amor, y él fuese el suyo.

—Me gustas, Kyoko, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Por favor, sal conmigo.

Tenía los ojos nublados, el brillo de sus ojos titilaba como estrellas en un oscuro firmamento, no le apetecía llorar ni motivos se encontraban para tal, pero su respiración disminuía, su corazón _dolía, ardía y repiqueteaba. _Samejima jamás idealizó que Towa se sintiera así por ella o que ella fuera capaz de hacer sentir a alguien de aquella forma tan foránea con respecto a lo que conocía y había experimentado, ni sus adorados mangas shoujos fueron de ayuda para percatarse. La chica no pensaba rechazarlo porque si no analizaba sus palabras con cautela, o medir la extensión de cada una, toda esa amistad construida se esfumaría; pero tampoco consideraba aceptarlo tan a la ligera cuando ningún sentimiento cercano al amor floreció en ella al escucharlo. Tomó una bocanada de oxígeno, relajó sus músculos mientras dejaba que todo el aire fluyera hacia sus respectivos lugares para cumplir con sus cargos, no tardó en partir los labios dispuesta a hablar.

—No tienes que dar tu respuesta en seguida... Sólo lo dije para que comenzaras a valorarme como un prospecto amoroso, un hombre ante tus ojos. Te he observado estos últimos años y sé que, al menos por ahora, me estimas como un amigo, pero estoy listo para modificar eso, tonta —Towa le arrebató la oportunidad. El pobre chico se expresaba como si estuviera avergonzado, porque lo estaba y tenía unas mejillas resplandecientes en el rostro como simples pétalos de cerezo fusionados con estrellas, habiendo reunido las suficientes agallas para confesarse a la mujer que amaba. Ahora solamente restaba que ella fuera la que empezara a girar y cambiar. Alzó la mano y se dispuso a revolver esa coleta con tres palmadas en su cabeza.

Samejima se encontró así misma con su rostro escociéndose. Mantuvo el silencio en el regreso a casa y en el resto del día.

El problema de una declaración era que, si uno no contemplaba a esa persona con esa mirada singular y similar al de una atracción, ahora se vería obligado a hacerlo por la curiosidad. Unas cuantas palabras, tan sencillas como complicadas de gesticular, están capacitadas para ocasionar un fenómeno tan devastador como una lluvia torrencial, o igual de encantador como las cálidas lluvias en verano, hacer que todo se detenga en un segundo o que todo se transforme en un segundo, recordando siempre que _las palabras tienen el poder de cambiarnos,_ tanto como para arruinarnos o mejorarnos.

Desde aquel día Towa desechó toda consideración hacia su amistad, olvidó la estrecha lejanía que los apartaba e irrumpió con fiereza dentro de los pensamientos de la chica que amaba desmedidamente. Seguía acompañándola en el camino de vuelta, todos los días, comía con ella en el almuerzo en cada oportunidad que se le presentara y hacía lo imposible para que eso fuera a diario, utilizaba su tiempo libre para enviarle mensajes de textos a cada momento y hasta donde su celular le permitía, él quería apropiarse del lugar más inmenso que su corazón fuera capaz de brindarle; pudiera parecer irritante y para un extraño creer que el fracaso sería lo más sensato, pero Samejima era el tipo de chica en quien las acciones más extrañas y toscas funcionaban. Si ella se caía, él le curaba le herida y se la besaba. Si ella lloraba, él acudía a su consuelo y le secaba las lágrimas con tiernos besos. Si ella sufría, él estaría encantando de quitarle aquel suplicio y ser él quien cargue su dolor, arrebatárselo sin atreverse a compartir el peso para convertirlo en suyo. Si ella sólo lo quería, él estaría dispuesto a amarla el doble por ello.

Cinco meses fueron los que faltaron para que ambos comenzaran a salir, tres meses para que la pelinegra lo reconociese y cuatro para que lo admitiera en público. Justamente cinco meses para que fuera el turno de Kyoko Samejima de confesarse ante él con pocas palabras, típico de la muchacha. Cinco meses fueron lo necesario para enamorarse de esa manera lacerante y desgarradora, pero de alma apacible y lacrimosa. Todo lo que involucraba estar contagiado de ese martirio intrínseco.

Sus familias se alegraron, realizando una pequeña reunión entre ellas para celebrar a la nueva pareja, sus amigos no paraban de decir que ya iba siendo hora y que Samejima había sido igual de lenta como un caracol para tardar en percatarse de sus sentimientos hacia su amigo de la infancia, ahora su novio. Esa noche se despidieron el uno del otro nerviosos, las manos trémulas pero acompasadas en una escultura corpórea; Towa aprovechó el momento en que su chica se encontraba cabizbaja e inclinó la cabeza sigilosamente para pegar sus labios sobre los suyos y así, egoístamente, despojarla de su primer beso y no sentir culpa ni lamentos por hacerlo, porque el amor convierte en un egoísta y en un avaricioso hasta al ser más tierno e inocente, cuyas tinieblas obstaculizan la pureza celestial del amar.

Dos años y medio, y muchas primeras veces intercambiadas por ambas partes, fueron lo necesario para que este romance juvenil acabara y una nueva etapa iniciara en sus vidas. Al parecer, el primer amor no era el más duradero, sino que resultaba ser el más doloroso y cuyo dolor siempre estaría patente en el inhóspito recuerdo, acechando la inocencia inhibida de su presa cuando ésta pierda la noción y se despiste, devorándola con sátira y un sádico ósculo helado.

Towa se fue a la Universidad de Hokkaido. Samejima optó por la Universidad de Tokyo. Él siguió adelante con su vida. Ella lloró por tardar tanto en olvidarle.

—No quiero terminar contigo al entrar a la Universidad —Él utilizó una voz áspera y firme para saciar los deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos—. Podemos permanecer juntos, tener una relación a distancia y nos podemos ver todos los fines de semana. Prometo tomar un tren en cualquier momento que me sea posible para venir a verte —Sus palabras fueron perdiendo fuerza cuando su novia comenzó a derramar minúsculas gotas cristalinas por sus orbes oscuros, pareciese un río, pero Towa vislumbró que no era eso, sino que algo más, y peor. Tantos años le llevó obtener lo que tenían ahora, y en una milésima de segundo lo perdió todo. Quizás, ese dicho que _no todo lo bueno es duradero _era cierto, y quería hacer lo imposible para demostrar su falsedad—. Tengo una vida planeada contigo y carece de significado alguno si no se le aplica el "contigo". Ayer, en el Hanami, me percaté de que ese es lo único que quiero de todo lo que me pudieran ofrecer: quiero estar siempre, siempre con Kyoko. Es el primer sueño de mi alma, remotamente de ser el último.  
—No. Esas cosas idiotas no funcionan, así que deja de imaginar que tú y yo podemos seguir juntos mientras tengamos distancia —No sopesó la magnitud de lo que espetaba—. Hemos estado toda nuestra vida juntos y estar separados nos llevará al infierno, directo a la infelicidad por no estar acostumbrados —Escupió esa sarta de frases que en su cabeza iban amotinándose como un torbellino atrapado en un frasco. Samejima jamás había sido de hablar mucho, o de expresarse demasiado, y mucho menos el tipo de mujer que dijera todo lo que pensara. Estaba molesta, enojada, locamente cabreada con él, pero sobretodo con su persona. ¿Cómo podía ser ese estúpido tan egoísta? Era lo que retumbaba en sus sienes. ¿Por qué ella era más egoísta y no le dejaba cumplir su sueño de ir a la Universidad para la que aplicaba y seguir con ella al mismo tiempo? Desgraciadamente en la vida no todos los sueños se pueden cumplir y nos tenemos que conformar con lo que se adquiere, se quiera o no, se sufra o no. Samejima confiaba en su juicio de que distanciarse era lo mejor.

Esa noche terminaron.

Una semana después Towa Maeno se marchó, y entre ese lapso, sus pláticas se redujeron a unos cuantos intercambios de oraciones cortas. Siempre supuso que lo había liberado de una condena de latigazos de oro.

Tres años después se volvieron a reencontrar.

—Oi, Kyoko. ¿Qué tal la Universidad? —Se encontraban en el balcón que estaba afuera de ambos departamentos, él tenía una lata con café helado y la mujer una botella de té verde.

Era de noche, un invierno, precisamente una Navidad, y una parte de sus cuerpos se reposaban en las varillas metálicas que evitaban que ellos cayeran contra la nieve. Años atrás estuvieron en la misma situación, sólo que, a diferencia, el muchacho tenía su mentón apoyado en la cabeza de Samejima mientras que la estrechaba, utilizando la vieja excusa de que ella mencionó sentir un poco de frío. Samejima sabía que Towa era un tonto, pero los tontos enamoran con sus actos torpes porque resultan jodidamente adorables. Esta vez era lo contrario: mantenían cierta lejanía apabullante y seca.

—Lo usual. Me falta un año para finalizar.  
—Ya veo, ya veo. Me alegra —Sonrió irradiando esa aura tibia de ternura. Samejima se detestó porque su corazón comenzó a latir después de tanto, además de que esa rústica sonrisa mantenía un efecto sobre ella. Se sonrojó —. Por cierto, lamento no haber venido las últimas dos Navidades pasadas... Mis amigos eran esas personas que organizaban grandes fiestas entre sus amigos y no me permitieron faltar. Ya sabes, me amenazaron... —Su tono de voz suave era como agujazos en sus tímpanos —. Y no creo lograrlo para la próxima.

Antes de darle un trago más a su té, giró la cabeza desconcertada.

—¿Por qué?

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Estoy pensando proponerle matrimonio a mi novia cuando nos veamos en Año Nuevo.

Ahora sí, sus aurículas comenzaron a sangrar y únicamente sintió como su corazón campaneó alrededor de su cuerpo devorando todo ese llanto que quiso silenciar y que jamás se permitió expulsar.

_ Duele._  
_ Arde._  
_ Repiquetea._

* * *

La editora de mangas shoujos de cierta editorial, Kyoko Samejima, sostenía entre sus manos un ejemplar de Grandes Esperanzas de Charles Dickens que le fue obsequiado en Navidad por un respectivo maestro algo singular.

Philip Pirrip (Pip para acortar), el protagonista del libro, era un niño huérfano cuya vida se había reducido a permanecer junto a su hermana mayor y al marido de la misma, sentenciado a continuar con el negocio familiar: ser aprendiz en la herrería Gargery. Ciertos eventos sucedieron y la suerte del muchacho se vio afectada, involucrándose con gente noble, tal como Miss Havisham y la hermosa Estella, y recibiendo la fortuna de un misterioso benefactor.

La chica leía el libro, hubo instantes donde lo encontró súbitamente tedioso y pesado al principio —a parte de su gran extensión—, pero conforme fue adentrándose más a la historia y analizando las personalidades de los personajes, sus dificultades y complejidades, los altibajos de sus acciones, encontró cierta fascinación por el comportamiento altanero y cruel de la jovencita Estella. Por un segundo se le cruzó la posibilidad de parecerse a esa mujer, sin embargo, ¿Era eso posible? Ambas despreciaron a los hombres que recién entraron a su vida sin anticiparlo, sacando falsas suposiciones sobre ellos, aunque al final terminaron aceptándolos por arriba de su orgullo.

Y ambas terminaron _enamoradas; _las dos_ reacias a aceptarlo._

Samejima recién había comprendido porque le obsequiaron ese libro en particular. Quizás ese hombre no lo sabía, ni tampoco tenía la mínima idea, pero acertó con su elección. La obra la ejemplificaba a ella en diminutos rasgos de cada personaje, transformando el libro en su mera persona y principalmente en Estella.

_Ese idiota sabelotodo..._

* * *

Finales de Marzo

—¿Nunca has roto el rollo de sushi y te lo has comido de esa forma inusual? No es por nada, pero yo lo como de esa manera cuando estoy solo... ¿No te importa que lo haga ahora? Ya que Samejima-san es muy conservadora y estamos en un lugar público...—Preguntó muy animado el profesor de Historia al partir los palillos desechables y tomar con ellos un sushi completo, teniendo un su barbilla reposada en su palma izquierda. El calor primaveral buscaba su lugar a través de los finos tejidos de una camisa azul a cuadros. Tan pronto como ingirió toda esa rodaja en un jalón, provocó que los palillos chocaran entre sí y emitieran un sonido astilloso, siendo una demostración de que el sushi estaba realmente delicioso. Su acompañante lo examinaba con esa mirada indescifrable y neutra; empero el hombre no tenía ni la menor idea de que ella estaba pensando en él, cual forma peculiar para hacerlo con discreción. Los pensamientos de la mujer se concentraban en aquella repentina invitación a cenar en pleno día laboral ¿Y él había sido igual de impulsivo y libertino cuando salía con otras mujeres? Una punzada camuflada asestó en su pecho, procurándole la más severas de las inseguridades.

La verdad era que él se sentía solo y cuando ella estaba a su lado su corazón tintineaba melodías infrasónicas, aspirando la llegada de alguien que pudiese interpretarlas y entenderlas, no obstante, era indiferente a la definición de esa alteración instintiva. Y por eso la invitó: le hacía sentir felicidad al menos cuando estaban juntos.

Grandes muros de bambú estaban incrustados en el suelo y se extendían hacia la determinada altura límite que tapizaban el entorno del local, las mesas no eran del mismo material —no por completo— pero habían unas cuantas placas de madera bordeando la parte de encima, el aroma del aceite, de los mariscos, del arroz y de las verduras y hierbas buscaban su lugar para infiltrarse dentro del olfato, y el vapor que iba destilándose de las ollas y sartenes provocaban que los clientes cercanos a ellos se empaparan de gotas de sudor en la frente. El ambiente, por más petulante y que al salir de la tienda el cuerpo se sintiera grasiento, el sabor de los platillos era incomparable al de otros puestos. Lo más humilde de toda la morada era el retrato de una mujer joven en el anaquel más grande, dejando la conclusión de que su construcción fue exclusivamente para esa función nostálgica.

—Has lo que quieras.  
—¿Segura?  
—Sí.  
—¿Segura, segura? ¿Realmente segura? —Inquirió ciñendo su voz de timbres extraños y escasos de virilidad alguna. No paraba de sonreír como un infante en plena excursión escolar.  
—Sí. Eres algo irritante, ¿Lo tenías en cuenta, Shishio-san? —Respondió tajante. Era verdad, no le importaba en realidad lo que gente desconocida pensase sobre ella o sobre ellos, sólo quería comer. Shishio sonrió y empezó a romper unos cuantos rollos, contemplando con diversión el contenido de cada uno porque desconocía, en su mayoría, los ingredientes, tenía el rostro muy parecido al de un niño fascinado en plena nevada. Primero se comió el arroz con el alga, y luego el relleno; no tardó en vaciar casi por completo su plato, ya que sólo le restaba un rollo entero; Samejima desplegaba sus propios palillos cuando se escuchó la madera crujir, entonces sus destinos partieron. Una mala metáfora para dos simplones pedazos de madera.

Alzó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada contraria, sus globos oculares se cruzaron como si estuvieran esperando a que alguno de el primer paso. Un nerviosismo fue surgiendo en su cuerpo que le impidió sentirse cómodo, tuvo la intención de cesarlo mediante decir algo involuntario para dispersar esa atmósfera pesada.

—¿No quiere mi último rollo, Samejima-san? Estoy seguro que usted lo va a disfrutar, le aseguro que es muy nutritivo y tiene un rico sabor. Incluso...-Movió los dedos indicándole que se acercase, pero la chica desconfió un poco porque el mayor se encontraba sonriendo, como un pícaro de las obras de Cervantes. De todos modos, acercó su oreja y él estuvo dispuesto a susurrar—. He escuchado que es bueno para bajar las tallas extras cuando se ha estado comiendo más de lo normal...

Samejima presionó los labios y frunció el ceño, quedando completamente rojiza por tal insinuación. Shishio comenzó a reírse con los ojos lagrimeándole por la inocente broma que le hizo, pero ahí se quedaba todo, él no era un tipo que le interesase lo físico, ya que para su opinión era lo de menos. No únicamente eso, Shishio pensaba que Samejima-san estaba increíblemente linda con su actual aspecto, aunque en otros días utilizaba la palabra "hermosa" para variar cuando la veía. Los adjetivos que para él la describían no bajaban de "linda", "hermosa" y "bonita", ósea que, escalaban hacia otros que expresen con mayor certeza lo que Samejima era para él. Vaya, era un buen amigo.

La chica arrugó la nariz algo ofendida por lo reciente como si estuvieran mancillando su reputación, el maestro se percató en el instante. Levantó la mano y la dejó caer delicadamente en la cabellera azabache de su vecina, y comenzó a palmearle la cabeza suavemente, cepillarle el cabello con caricias aminoradas para que ella se relajase y comprenda que sólo había sido un chiste infantil, sin fin de ultrajarla.

—Fue broma, fue broma, tranquila... Yo francamente no pienso eso sobre Samejima-san, en realidad creo que usted, tal cual como está ahora, es muy... —Se detuvo en el momento justo, estaba a punto de decir algo que ni en su más sano juicio gesticularía pero sus mejillas ruborizadas fueron un pago por su crimen inocente, así como la seriedad con las que sus palabras fueron emitidas e interpretadas. Samejima concentró su vista en el detallado rostro de Shishio al preguntarse porque se calló y finalizó el movimiento de su mano, atisbando que éste yacía en una totalidad carmesí y distinguiendo que ella no hacía más que emparejar su expresión, o superarla, sumada la despedida de su inexpresividad. Algo le hizo sentir diferente al identificar ese tono serio para referirse a ella, parpadeó para no flaquear; el hombre tragó saliva y deslizó su mano hasta el hombro derecho ajeno, olvidándose que estaban en un restaurante—. Samejima-san es preciosa tal y como es en este presente. Esos son mis únicos pensamientos y espero que no tenga inconveniente alguno al que haya opinado así sobre usted...

La chica no aguantó la risa un segundo más y estalló. Todo los demás clientes se les quedaron viendo de reojo, pero ella no paraba de reír y Shishio no comprendía el por qué. ¿Había dicho algo mal? ¿Fuera de lugar? ¿Gracioso? ¿O inapropiado? Pero tenerla riendo era algo inimaginable y relajante, demostraba que era igual de humana como todos. El pelinegro se encorvó al encontrarse muy avergonzado y sonrojado, puesto que ocultó la cara con unos cuantos mechones largos que le caían encima.

—Shishio-san. ¿Usted no entendió mi broma? —Calmándose ya, le tocó el dorso de la mano con su dedo índice sin importarle algo trivial como el contacto físico, profiriendo tal cuestión con la voz algo agitada todavía y valorando a Shishio a modo de alguien relativamente cercano, y cómo no hacerlo después de pasar tanto tiempo a su lado.

—¿Eh? —El incrédulo espetó chillonamente, salvo que no del mismo agudo con que lo haría una mujer.  
—Era una broma como venganza. Usted debe mejorar las suyas para que sean más creíbles y no las terminen usando en su contra. Desde el principio noté que era forzado —Argumentó para darle entender sus términos. Alejó su dedo y plantó ambas manos en el borde de la mesa.  
—Ya veo, no sabía que Samejima-san era de esas chicas con un sentido del humor peculiar. Me agrada la idea de estar conociéndola más.  
—Todos tenemos uno, sólo varía la forma de demostrarlo con las otras personas y en si queremos que ellos conozcan una cara más humana de nosotros.

El mesero retiró los platos sin comida y los palillos desechables, los vasos permanecieron porque aún contenían un poco de su respectivo líquido. Ya era tarde y sólo quedaban ellos, tres parejas más y una familia en el recinto. Pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon.

En el camino a casa siempre tenían que atravesar un parque de juegos con toboganes, columpios, cajas de arena, para llegar a sus departamentos y constantemente sentían pereza al hacerlo porque no era una pequeñez, sino que algo mucho más grande que abarcaba un par de cuadras. A Shishio se le ocurrió detenerse antes en una tienda de autoservicio a comprar algo de medicina para su alergia —ya que últimamente ha estado tosiendo más de lo normal como si su pecho chillara— y una caja nueva con cigarrillos. Al final, después de que Shishio insistió en que era viernes y no era lo suficientemente tarde para un par de adultos estar en la calle, la chica accedió a permanecer con ese hombre desordenado en los juegos sólo por unos minutos mientras él se dedicaba a fumar un cigarrillo.

—En la tienda encontré un anuncio sobre un evento al cual quiero asistir. Habrá un festival en unos días, ¿Quieres ir conmigo? —Shishio apagó el cigarro con la arena del suelo, luego lanzó la colilla hacia un cesto de basura en donde cayó al interior. Samejima no pensó que anotaría ya que se encontraba a cinco metros de distancia de los columpios donde estaban sentados, supuso que el mayor practicó baloncesto en el instituto y el talento innato jamás lo perdería, como un toque natural.  
—Tengo días libres esta semana, así que no hay problema —La chica resopló viendo como la arena se entrometía entre los espacios de sus metatarsos y se volvía una con su piel; solía detestar las sandalias por su incapacidad de proteger sus pies—.¿Cuál festival es?

Satsuki se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas con sus manos, ladeó el rostro para responder a su interrogante. Sus labios se partieron y se transformaron en una media luna pálida, igual de bella que la espuma del mar al chocar en la costa cuando el agua se mecía.

—Un festival para ver los cerezos brotar.

Kyoko Samejima tragó saliva al instante en que sus oídos tradujeron el mensaje recién captado. Hubiera deseado que sus tímpanos hubiesen estallado, pero sangraron como en aquella ocasión lejana.

Después de tantos años regresaría al lugar donde por última vez se sintió amada y feliz.

* * *

_ Rimbombantes rayos solares que nublan los cielos insípidos,_  
_ ráfagas de aire oscilando por las copas de las arboledas más verdes y silvestres,_  
_ el calor sofocante vistiendo los cuerpos con sus dulces cariños,_  
_ plantas dando a luz a sus creaciones, viendo deleitosas el nacimiento de sus hijos._  
_ Primavera, viaje emprendedor hacia el horizonte venidero,_  
_ y desconocido._

_El sabor de su boca, el delirio que aplaca,_  
_ que me hace añorarlo_  
_ y luego arrepentirme._  
_ ¿No es aquella suposición una mentira desdeñosa de un temeroso?_  
_ Rechazos filosos de mis brazos colgar _  
_ en el nido blanco de su cuello; _  
_ dueña de noches circulares mortificando_  
_ mi existencia._

_Primavera, viaje emprendedor hacia el cimiento terrenal,  
nuestra raíz._

* * *

||N: Espero que sea un fic de su agrado, de ahora en adelante sólo quedan 7 capítulos :)


	11. Primavera 2,4

Los siguientes días transcurrieron rápido. Satsuki Shishio estaría por comenzar el nuevo ciclo escolar el lunes y preocuparse por su trabajo sería lo menos importante en este preciso momento estando justamente en viernes, a dos días de lejanía de la supuesta fecha.

Un viernes donde tendría una cita, sin ser una cita en todo el sentido de la palabra. Una cita a medias porque, tal vez, sólo Shishio la consideraba como tal y para Samejima era una simple reunión entre dos personas —como siempre se sugestionaba—. El caso era que, esta vez, pasarían toda la tarde juntos como una pareja de... ¿Enamorados? No. Para nada, puesto que todavía permanecía la incógnita si todo era una cita.

—Demonios... Estoy pensando demasiado las cosas, yo no suelo ponerme así cuando... —El adulto balbuceó sin evitar sentir un cosquilleo alrededor de su nuca; tampoco evitó reírse un poco por lo patético que se sentía al encontrarse nervioso por salir con una chica, que era su amiga, porque ya no era un chico de instituto para andarse preocupando por esos asuntos y estar comportándose como un precoz. Pero si se permitió estar feliz por salir con la chica que le...

El sonido de la segunda alarma retumbó en toda la estancia como recordatorio de que ya debía levantarse y no perder más tiempo holgazaneando en la cama. Tenía la nariz rojiza; a veces se le volvía de esa forma cuando era un día lluvioso y la humedad le hacía malas jugadas, o porque había pescado un incipiente resfriado. Definitivamente nada de qué preocuparse. Nada arruinaría su día.

Diez de la mañana y el profesor se encontraba debatiéndose sobre cómo debería ir vestido a esa cita —pasar el rato con una amiga— mientras tenía un pan tostado, con mermelada encima, en la boca y unas cuantas migajas, que le regalaban una pequeña barba falsa a su aspecto, en la barbilla. Ambos habían acordado verse a las cuatro en la estación de siempre; Samejima fue la dueña de la idea de encontrarse ahí y Shishio no tuvo otro remedio más que aceptar, pero se sintió extrañado por esa repentina propuesta ya que los dos vivían el uno al lado del otro.

_Ni que hacerle._

Decidir entre llevar una yukata ya que era un "festival" o llevar ropa casual como cualquier hombre en la actualidad fue lo que siguió perturbando su mente, pero eso ya había sido un avance porque se estaba aproximando a su motivo. Su madre se estaría riendo de él en ese momento si llegara a enterarse que su hijo sufría de los problemas comunes de una chica adolescente al no saber cuál atuendo llevaría para ver a su novio, y su hermana menor estaría grabando toda la escena y a él, principalmente, para luego compartirla con sus familiares. Shishio se preguntó cómo pudo haber caído tan bajo y haber perdido su hombría en algo tan trivial que usualmente nunca le había importado.

Al final optó por un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa clara de manga corta para no complicarse la existencia, pero pensando si había tomado una decisión acertada. Por donde se viera, seguía utilizando atuendos para gente más joven pero ya no tan excéntricos como antes. Hace un par de años atrás desechó todos sus gorros extraños, calcetines y corbatas extravagantes porque debía adoptar un porte más profesional y formal; excepto una peculiar corbata.

Después se dedicó a hacer la limpieza de su departamento que, desde hace más de una semana, no había tenido contacto con el cepillo de la escoba y con el agua alterada químicamente.

Era un desordenado, pero también era responsable.

.

.

.

La espalda la tenía tendida sobre un poste, en cuya punta se encontraba un reloj para finalizar con el adorno, sus brazos estaban cruzados por sobre su pecho y sus lentes se le resbalaban lentamente por el puente de la nariz; tenía en la boca su último pocky. Una voz le rompió aquel ensimismamiento —conocido como limerencia— , el cual consistió en atinar a la expresión que haría ella cuando lo viese.

No le sorprendió para nada la cara que utilizó al verlo: tal rostro inexpresivo le saludó. Pero fuera de eso, todo lo demás lo dejó completamente perplejo.

Las mejillas del profesor se parecían a dos brillantes esferas rojas colgando sobre una tez clara, sus palmas comenzaron a sudar y su boca se distorsionó en una sonrisa mal lograda. Satsuki ya había visto a su vecina arreglada en Navidad, pero el atuendo que hoy engalanaba no tenía comparación a ese. Hoy sus ojos la captaban con notoria diferencia a lo usual.

Samejima llevaba una falda de vuelo de encaje rojo y una blusa blanca con botones dorados, más unas medias negras y unos tacones de menos de diez centímetros. El maquillaje realzaba la belleza de sus facciones y le otorgaban a sus circulares noches una penumbra digna de ellas, pero seguía permaneciendo debajo lo adorable de sus rasgos naturales.

—Lamento la demora —El chico le dio la espalda sin querer, dándole la cara a las escaleras de la estación. No se atrevía a observarla más o empezaría a padecer taquicardia por tener a su corazón latiendo con anormalidad y desmesura.

—No estuve esperando tanto, Samejima-san.

—Supongo que es bueno oír eso. Ah, espero que no esté tan lleno o podremos separarnos —Los pies de ambos se encontraban ya en el andén y el estruendo metálico era persistente. Era inevitable no percibir la contaminación en la atmósfera y dejar que ésta ensuciase los pulmones de la multitud. Tokyo no se caracterizaba mucho por poseer un medio ambiente pulcro y puro.

—Te tomaré la mano si es necesario.

_Chsst... Este tipo..._ Samejima pensó y luego se mordió el interior de su labio.

—Espero que no sea necesario —Samejima rascó su nuca como si le molestara, siquiera, imaginarse semejante acto y que la tocasen sin su consentimiento, o porque él le sujetase la mano. Aunque simplemente ella nunca aprendió a cambiar los tonos severos de su timbre de voz.

Los dedos del joven maestro le temblaron al escucharla. La chica se percató pero supuso que ese comentario no era la causa.

—A veces, Samejima-san, sus comentarios pueden herir a la gente... Lo último que dijo me dolió un poco e hizo que algo, dentro de mí, se sintiera muy inseguro de tan sólo pensar que encuentra mi compañía un hastío y que me considera tan petulante para no tocar su mano.

Samejima abrió los ojos sin creerse lo que escuchó. Volvió a morderse el interior de su labio para no soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

_Realmente un tonto..._

_—_Shishio-san, usted es un idiota, no me refería a eso. Utilicé esas palabras porque no quería apartarme de su lado, baka —La primera vocal de la última palabra fue alargada para resaltar el despectivo.

Shishio quedó anonadado, luego de dos segundos para procesarlo todo, empezó a reírse nerviosamente y un diminuto rubor se presentó debajo de sus ojos. La incredulidad mermó por un momento.

—¡Gracias, Dios mío! Samejima-san creí que me encontrabas asqueroso, o peor, que me odiabas... Siento como si mi corazón volviera a latir después de la muerte, así de irreal —Le tomó de ambas manos para mostrarle lo feliz que estaba, aunque tal vez lo hizo porque ya tenía el permiso para hacerlo y ya no se sentía retenido. _Tiene unas manos muy suaves y pequeñas, sólo ocupan tres cuartos de las mías..._— Bueno, es tiempo de pasar el rato con el espectacular Satsuki "Rey de las Fiestas" Shishio-sama, acompañado por Samejima... Un momento ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Nunca me lo dijiste...

La mujer no dejaba de observar la unión entre ellos, preguntándose si el hombre tenía algún fetiche secreto con las manos de las otras personas. Él estaba viendo ilusionado sus ojos esperando por una respuesta, y por un instante creyó ver su reflejo en ellos.

—Kyoko Samejina.

—Kyo... Kyoko... —Aclaró su garganta y bajó ambas manos, pero procurando que una se mantuviera firme y sujetando la mano izquierda de la chica. Dio un ligero tirón de ella— Kyoko Samejima-san es tiempo de irnos.

Sí. Definitivamente el nombre de la chica pronunciado por la voz de su vecino sonaba diferente; aunque eso tenía un significado literal y uno metafórico.

Antes de abordar el metro, Shishio estornudó.

Samejima dijo lo que el hombre pensó un segundo antes.

—Huele a lluvia.

Por suerte trajo un paraguas dentro de su mochila.

.

.

.

El Hanami no era considerado un festival en toda la extensión del concepto, sino que era más como una celebración, o una tradición, dentro de la cultura japonesa. Las familias y parejas asistían a los parques y avenidas donde las sakuras (flores de cerezo) vestían el entorno de un rosa pálido, como algodones de azúcar, para admirar aquel único panorama y tener un plácido almuerzo bajo las maravillas de la naturaleza. También se encontraban unos cuantos puestos con comidas típicas del país y otros donde habían juegos para los pequeños en los alrededores. Un evento abierto para cualquiera que quiera sentirse relajado.

—Vaya, ya son las seis de la tarde, el sol ya se está poniendo y no hemos podido contemplar las sakuras todavía por culpa de haber esperado a que reparasen el metro

...

—Mmh... Sí, supongo —Samejima encogió los hombros y cruzó la calle sin esperar a que el otro la siguiera, ya que estaban muy cerca y estaban tardando mucho. Pensó que el hombre estaba desperdiciando tiempo refunfuñando por algo inevitable y de imprevisto.

Los árboles de cerezo estaban a una calle de lejanía.

—¿Eh? Samejima-san... ¡Espere! —Sus piernas salieron corriendo detrás de ella.

Se escuchó el claxon prolongado de un automóvil. El ruido de los truenos acompañó aquel sonido. La chica detuvo su andar a punto de sentir sus piernas flaquear.

—¡Idiota! —Gritó el conductor del auto desde lo lejos.

—Sí, sí... Lo siento... —Los pies de Satsuki ya se encontraban encima de la vereda. Tenía una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro y la zurda en la parte trasera de su cuello. Escrutó con la mirada el lugar frente a su nariz hasta enfocarse en ella, a un metro de distancia de él.

Tragó saliva. Dejó la sonrisa de lado.

—Lamento casi haber sufrido un accidente y arruinar más este día... —Hablar rasposamente no era lo suyo, pero eso fue lo que sucedió. Por un momento se sintió diminuto en el mundo, siendo ella ese mismo mundo.

—Realmente, realmente eres un idiota, Shishio-san —La nariz arrugada de la chica y sus mejillas sonrojadas sólo demostraban que estaba enojada con la imprudencia de su vecino. Le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con el dedo a modo de reprimenda—. No vuelvas a darme un susto como ese.

El corazón de Satsuki Shishio se hizo añicos en ese momento.

Ya no podía negarlo ni huir más.

—Samejima-san...

—¿Qué? —La chica con los brazos cruzados estaba buscando calmar su furia mientras disfrutaba de las ráfagas de viento palmear su rostro y observaba el árbol encima de su cabeza.

Una diosa japonesa debajo de los cerezos, deleitándose de la ventisca primaveral y esperando el acecho de una nueva oportunidad para la humanidad.

La escena hubiera sido una perfecta pintura para un museo de arte.

* * *

**_Duele._**

**_Arde._**

**_Repiquetea._**

_._

_._

_._

_Dentro de este cuerpo que vive,_

_hay un depredador._

_Dentro de este cuerpo que existe,_

_hay una alma enjaulada._

_Dentro de este cuerpo que es,_

_hay un amor que espera aprobación._

* * *

—Samejima-san... Creo que...

—¿Qué sucede? Si es por eso, ya no estoy enfadada, aunque tampoco debes ponerte pálido. Ya se me pasó...

Satsuki Shishio estaba a punto de desmayarse porque su presión descendió. Apretó los puños e inclinó la espalda. Inhaló.

—Creo que me he... Me he enamorado de usted. Así que, si usted se siente de una forma similar, por favor no dude en salir conmigo.

Y entonces comenzó a llover y el ruido del agua cayendo ahogó la respuesta de la chica.

Exhaló.

* * *

_Dentro de este cuerpo soy un depredador._

_Dentro de este cuerpo soy un alma enjaulada._

_Dentro de mí hay un amor que espera pertenecer a un corazón. _

_Un corazón que nunca llegó. _

_Pero ahora ya nadie más se encuentra dentro de esta celda. _


	12. Canción de Otoño en Primavera

_"Juventud, divino tesoro, _

_¡ya te vas para no volver! _

_Cuando quiero llorar, no lloro... _

_y a veces lloro sin querer... _

_Plural ha sido la celeste _

_historia de mi corazón. _

_Era una dulce niña, en este _

_mundo de duelo y de aflicción. _

_Miraba como el alba pura; _

_sonreía como una flor. _

_Era su cabellera obscura _

_hecha de noche y de dolor. "_

_ Rubén Darío, Canción de otoño en primavera._

[Fragmento]

* * *

.

.

Al llegar a casa y su cita-reunión vuelta un fracaso, Satsuki Shishio fue víctima de una fiebre a la par de severa como la aflicción en su corazón.

Confesarse fue un avance y al hacerlo su pecho se pareció a un taladro por su constante movimiento o como si por dentro resguardara una campana vibrando en su interior; escuchar la respuesta fue la otra parte que lo dejó sin aliento y elevó su presión cardíaca. El hecho de estar temiendo un rechazo fue lo que terminó obligándolo a hacerse de los oídos sordos y dejar que el resonante murmullo de la lluvia ahogue el destino.

No escuchó su rechazo por voluntad propia.

Vaya cobarde.

_Hubiera esperado hasta el final._

Las horas fueron —además de eternas— muy pesadas y agotadoras, su cabeza se sentía en un constante mareo como si Shishio considerara pasar el resto de su vida en un carrusel que nunca pretendiera detenerse y estuviera condenado a vivir en un malestar, vuelta por vuelta, cada giro como el eterno retorno de Nietzsche. Desde la punta de los dedos del pie hasta la parte superior de su encéfalo se sumía en una depresión volcánica; no dejaba de temblar por el supuesto frío que mencionaba padecer pero, en realidad, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo como si el Infierno haya decidido habitar ese cuerpo mortal. Sumado a eso, duramente recordaba lo que sucedía por esos lapsos en los que perdía la noción y caía rendido ante el sueño. Hacía memoria de todo y a la vez de nada, recordaba haberse confesado pero su mente estaba en blanco cuando llegó a su departamento empapado.

* * *

_Gotas de agua cubriendo su cuerpo como si fueran parte de su piel, mezcladas con un sudor salino y lágrimas sabor a vino tinto. _

_Amargo y salado, ese era el sabor de la desesperación._

* * *

Una fiebre que obtuvo como producto de haberle otorgado su paraguas a la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado. Unos creerán que es un castigo por haber sido un tonto y caer en la mentira del amor, alguna sanción divina por ser un incrédulo ante las seducciones del diablo, pero el maestro pensaba que todo lo meritaba si sus acciones llegaran a ella, que provocaran o indujeran que ella pudiese quererlo de igual manera.

* * *

_Una chispa que propiciara un incendio._

_Llamas que ardiesen y se afianzasen a su prisionero, quemándolo gradualmente hasta que se deje envolver por el fuego._

_Vivo caminaría por el sendero de las cenizas desprendidas, ambos con los dedos entrelazados, esperando por una resurrección juntos._

* * *

La serena voz de una mujer estaba murmurando y lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, no por su apellido y un honorífico, su nombre en sí. Satsuki terminó por levantarse con pesadez y despojarse de la toalla húmeda que milagrosamente yacía en su frente; dirigió sus piernas torpemente hacia la sala de estar de donde creyó escuchar el llamado, sin embargo, ningún ente se encontraba a la vista y el aire sólo inundaba la sala de estar como un adorno extra. Sus finos rasgos asiáticos y su boca perdieron el brillo incandescente de hace unos instantes, reemplazados por una emoción que desconocía desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez desde hace seis años.

* * *

_Deseo._

_Anhelar, añorar, desear._

_Desear tanto que sentir la carne siendo desgarrada a sangre fría era menos tormentoso que esperar a que ese deseo se cumpla._

* * *

El chico quería verla, carajo. Cómo quería verla. Quería escuchar su respuesta, quería ser correspondido, quería ser rechazado, o lo que fuera, pero sólo quería verla de nuevo. Aprendió de la experiencia a que no debía esperar que las oportunidades se presentasen o que la suerte esté de su parte y actúe sólo al margen de eso, sino que él creara sus opciones, sus oportunidades y su futuro, que cada paso que diera fuera hacia adelante. Y más si su felicidad estaba de por medio con alguien a quien quería siempre dentro de su vida.

* * *

_La vida transcurre a la velocidad que uno desea percibir, y cuando se llega a cierto punto, entonces se decide detener y reflexiona. Se arrepiente del pasado, aprende de esas vivencias con las que tanto batalló y obtiene crudas experiencias, vive con ese dolor lejano que es imborrable y sabe que, a pesar del arduo trabajo hecho, prefiere permanecer con aquel dolor a fingir que nunca estuvo o que esas heridas rezagadas llegaron a existir. Al final uno madura y hunde los ojos en lo que está por venir y huye de las sombras de lo que una vez hizo y fue. _

_Con alas valientes uno vuela._

_Vuela ciegamente._

* * *

La fatiga de regresar a su habitación era agobiante, no recordaba haber ingerido sus medicamentos o haber comido algo, pero ya no le importaba porque no pretendía hacerlo ahora. Decidió sentarse encima del tatami y descansar la cabeza en la mesa del kotatsu apagado, sus brazos estaban estirados como una corona alrededor de esos cabellos azabaches desenmarañados y sus ojos cerrados huían de la luz.

Imaginó leones rugir, pero eran unas llaves tiritar.

Imaginó un trueno retumbar, pero era la puerta crujir.

Imaginó que era una sirena cantar, pero era la mujer que...

La mujer que amaba lo estaba llamando a él.

Sus orbes verdes se hicieron cautivos de la luminosidad.

—Shishio-san, Shishio-san ¿qué hace usted aquí? Debería estar en su habitación...

—La chica pelinegra se apresuró en ponerse a su costado y jarlarle del brazo con una gran fuerza que uno nunca creería que ella fuera capaz de tener y presumir, olvidando las bolsas de compra que trajo consigo. Lo ayudó a que se mantuviera estable y de pie, mientras el chico rezongaba que lo dejasen donde estaba, pero Samejima se hizo a la indiferente e ignoró sus peticiones infantiles hasta arrastrarlo a su litera de nuevo.

—Kyo-ko, Kyo-ko...—Shishio repitió ese nombre y lo separó por sílabas, creyendo poco lo real del asunto. Samejima quedó perpleja por esa repentina decisión de utilizar su nombre— . Gracias, Kyoko-chan...

Satsuki Shishio sonrió inocentemente como si la media luna decidiera asomarse en ese apuesto rostro en ese ocaso único, con tal de presumirle al Sol su reciente estadía mientras anochecía. El corazón de Samejima comenzó a latir. Lo maldijo por ser tan encantador en momentos inoportunos.

Él estaba recostado en la cama con la fiebre empeorando a cada segundo. Ella estaba sentada a su lado observándolo en silencio por unos minutos, antes de ir a cocinarle algo.

—Samejima-san...

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes hambre? Iré a prepararte algo y mañana estarás mejor.

—Samejima-san...

—Ah, sí. Llamé a tu trabajo y dije que no te encontrabas bien. Creo que hasta mañana conocerás a tu nuevos alumnos.

—Samejima-san, quiero saber...

—No te preocupes, en la mañana te tomaste la medicina y te fuiste a dormir antes de que me fuera a trabajar

—Los labios de la chica se curvaron un poco y hablaron con suavidad, suspirando porque oficialmente ya podía relajarse. Shishio frunció el ceño porque lo volvió a interrumpir y chasqueó la lengua— Realmente me tenías preocupada, incluso salí antes de mi trabajo por ti. No puedo creer que lleves días así, he estado cuidándote todo el día... Eres un idio-

—Kyoko, te estoy hablando.

La interrumpió con severa profundidad en su tono. Soltó la sabana que sus puños sostenían involuntariamente.

Samejima dio un respingo.

—¿Hay algo mal? Deberías descansar un rato más mientras la comida está...

El maestro no lo soportó más y la tomó por los hombros, acercándola lo suficiente para compartir el apabullante calor corporal que estaba emanando. Ambos tragaron saliva, pero ella parecía estar pensando en otra cosa. Él no parecía importarle las consecuencias de sus acciones impensadas, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

—Shishio-san...

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? No es tu responsabilidad.

Los anillos oscuros de la chica filtraban su espesura en las pupilas silvestres del joven, ambos perdidos en la inmensidad de cada uno.

* * *

_La noche tragándose vehemente las copas de los árboles bajo estrellas fugaces destellando minuciosamente._

* * *

Su temperatura comenzó a elevarse, sentía como si le perforasen la cabeza continuamente. El sudor humedeció su espalda y su cuello.

—Creo que es mejor...

—¿Por qué? -No lo gritó, quería hacerlo y perder el control ante su enfermedad, estaba tan tentado a hacerlo. Su voluntad se mantenía firme, pero no por tanto—. Sólo dime la razón.

Kyoko Samejima ladeó su rostro carmesí hacia la ventana. Satsuki Shishio tomó su barbilla con un par dedos para que le regresase la mirada y esa conexión. Ella juró sentir su piel arder bajo los dedos masculinos y largos que la tocaban.

—Por favor, dímela, Samejima-san...

Él sabía que iba a desfallecer pero decidió soportar unos segundos más. El calor estaba torturándolo.

—¿Acaso no es obvio?

—¿Qué cosa?

—E-estamos... Ya sabes... Estamos...

—La mujer volvió a apartar la mirada y se alejó; los brazos le dolieron al caer sobre el colchón—, ¡Lo hago porque también me he enamorado de usted, idiota!

Al final, esta vez si escuchó la respuesta pero él no fue capaz de articular una a cambio.

Sonrió débilmente antes de ceder ante esa condenada calentura y perder la razón.

.

.

.

* * *

_En la Primavera aquellas mariposas azules salen de su capullo, dispuestas a volar ciegamente._

_Libres ya de las cadenas que las vieron crecer._


	13. Primavera 34

_Es insensato lamentarse,_  
_aunque estemos condenados a partir:_  
_lo único sensato es recibir_  
_el recuerdo de alguien en el corazón._

_Se puede habitar en los pensamientos_  
_que nosotros mismos hemos cultivado,_  
_y rugir con desprecio y coraje ultrajado_  
_que el mundo haga su peor parte._

_No dejaremos que sus locuras nos atribulen,_  
_como de quien viene los tomaremos;_  
_y al final de cada día encontraremos_  
_una risa alegre como hogar._

_[...]_

_Podemos quemar las obligaciones que nos encadenan,_  
_urdidas por frías manos humanas,_  
_allí donde nadie se atreve a desafiarnos._  
_Podemos, en el pensamiento, encontrarnos._

_Por eso el llanto es insensato,_  
_sostén como puedas un espíritu alegre;_  
_y nunca dudes que el Destino ofrece_  
_un futuro grato por el dolor presente._

_Partida, Charlotte Bronte [Fragmento]_

* * *

Uno simplemente debe olvidar y dejar que el viento se lleve lo innecesario.

El polvo debe ser soplado y volverse uno con el aire.

No existe prohibición.

O sí.

Habrá que esperar al futuro siguiente.

Y esperar por nuestras cadenas bañadas en oro.

Pero...

**_puede que seamos libres._**

* * *

...

**Finales de Mayo**

Prácticamente Satsuki Shishio llevaba —casi— dos meses saliendo con su actual pareja, Kyoko Samejima. Casi, porque el día siguiente se cumpliría exactamente ese segundo mes. Y el profesor de Historia se encontraba precisamente golpeando su cabeza contra el kotatsu, que debería haber guardado desde que el invierno finalizó y el último copo de nieve se derritió; aunque —recordando— eso de ser ordenado no era una virtud de la cual pudiera ir presumiendo a cualquier ser humano que se le cruce enfrente. Su apartamento sería un completo desastre si su novia no estuviera ahí para ayudarle.

_Novia..._

Eran incontables las veces que Shishio se negó a que ella le ofreciese su ayuda para limpiar toda la casa pero —número uno— él tenía poca voluntad contra una mujer muy dominante y autoritaria, —número dos— él, por su propia cuenta, dudaría tomar la escoba y emprender un aseo completo, quizás ni a medias sería capaz de; no por nada su habitación estaba repleta de libros sobre civilizaciones antiguas, el renacimiento, las tantas épocas del Japón antiguo, entre otros temas, más ropa interior y envoltorios de comida esparcidos por el suelo y estorbando cada vez que se encaminaba hacia su cama y se tropezaba con alguna de esa basura; incluso, una vez se partió el labio en una de sus caídas cuando atravesó algo ebrio ese barullo y sólo se limpió la sangre que brotó de la herida hasta el día siguiente, cuando despertó tendido en el suelo. Definitivamente, pulir esa actitud de holgazán fue producto de esfuerzo constante y años invertidos en la práctica. Satsuki Shishio era un profesional de los buenos.

Comprarle algo a _su chica _—todavía le sonaba irreal tener a alguien que fuera suyo, no en el sentido de posesión pero de una forma masculina de dar a entender que esa chica ya estaba comprometido con alguien y ese alguien era él ¿Cuántos años iban ya desde que no sentía esa emoción? Muchos— para conmemorar este mes especial. No era una tradición japonesa hacer regalos sin motivos o en fechas donde no se acostumbraba darlos; Shishio simplemente quería agradecerle el hecho de estar saliendo con él. Cual zopenco le había vuelto el amor, sin embargo, era aceptada su intención ya que después de tantos años con un corazón maltrecho y abandonando, estaba agradecido por encontrarse ya repicando con alegría. Seguía siendo un zopenco con orgullo de serlo.

Caminar por las calles transitadas y embotelladas de Shibuya, Tokio, revisando las opciones que le brindaban los escaparates de las tiendas en busca de algo que entre en el rango de las tres "B" —bueno, bonito y barato—, teniendo el persistente pensamiento sobre tampoco optar por algún presente ostentoso y recibir un rapapolvo por parte de Samejima a cambio. Temía, como cualquier hombre, ser regañado por su novia en su plan de ser considerado. La pelinegra resultó ser algo ahorrativa: todo lo contrario a él, usualmente. Al principio pensó en comprarle una bufanda o unos guantes, pero no tardó en desechar la idea cuando se percató que era muy tonto obsequiarle algo que produjera calor en una época donde había calor, quizás era algo mejor fresco... Luego pensó en darle algún libro, aunque esa opción sólo estuvo presente en su mente cinco segundos porque él no tenía idea si el libro que le regaló en Navidad fue de su agrado, o siquiera si ya lo había leído.

Entonces, al pasar por una cafetería y su anhelo de un buen café amargo que le entibiara la garganta despertase, el perfecto regaló se visualizó dentro de su cabeza. Una taza. ¿Y por qué no? Ella solía, y desde antes establecer relación amorosa con él, venir a pasar el rato cuando no se encontraban ambos trabajando y entonces bebían una buena taza de café mientras entablaban pláticas extensas —hostigamiento por parte de el hombre— sobre todo lo que Samejima hacía en su trabajo, los mangakas famosos que llegó a conocer y con los cuales compartía número de teléfono, y de los adelantos y manuscritos que guardaba en su bulto de la oficina y estaban prohibidos para el acecho de ese par de ojos silvestres curiosos. Era un obsequio simple, no lo negaría ¿Pero de las cosas simples no se podían obtener grandes recuerdos cuando uno está repleto de cosas deslumbrantes y costosas a su alrededor? Eran como el cielo oscuro, la Luna y las estrellas; la mayoría preferiría a las dos últimas por su resplandor y por brindar luz cuando el Sol no está destellando, incluso un calor silencioso, pero la minoría se complacería únicamente con la penumbra de la noche y el descanso profundo que se puede obtener de ella. Hasta de los momentos simples pueden fabricarse memorias valiosas, respiraciones inolvidables, un abrir de ojos especial, el primer latido al iniciar el día.

Algo único.

Al día siguiente —ya después de haber probado varias veces envolver el presente con papel y haberse decidido a último momento en ir por una bolsa de regalo por sus miles de intentos fallidos— no sabía cómo debería entregárselo y había olvidado también hacer planes con ella un día antes. Shishio era un tonto en todos los sentidos, con la cabeza perdida y los pies no bien plantados al suelo, tropezándose a pasos largos y siendo un torpe en ocasiones inoportunas, y todavía no comprendía cómo le resultaba atractivo para mujeres muy hermosas. Empero, el azabache desconocía e ignoraba que esa torpeza resultaba su punto fuerte, sumado a lo varonil que se transformaba cuando hablaba y trataba algún asunto con seriedad; eso era lo que dejaba a las mujeres intrigadas, la manera en cómo alguien así de descuidado y que sonríe todo el tiempo pudiera mostrar un semblante tan opaco en cuestión de un segundo. Finalmente, decidió por postrarse en frente de la puerta de la chica y llamar a la puerta a las nueve de la mañana, con una de sus manos detrás de la espalda ocultando lo que le brindaría.

—Shishio-san, ya le dije que si es usted no importa que entre sin llamar. Con un "soy yo" desde la entrada es suficiente —Samejima espetó mientras bostezaba y se restregaba sus ojos con el dorso de su izquierda y dejaba la otra encima de picaporte, una vez abierta la puerta. El chico se coló lentamente por la entrada, retiró sus zapatos de su atuendo, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con su novia porque estaba completamente sonrojado a causa de verla con un short algo corto y una blusa de tirantes como pijama, y además un poco irritado a causa de lo que dijo. ¿Cómo podía ella decir eso con tanta naturalidad y permitirlo con tanta ligereza? ¿Desde cuándo dejaba la puerta sin seguro, ofreciendo una oportunidad para que cualquier extraño entre y le haga daño, y más con ese atuendo? Bueno, eso era lo que le irritaba. Que otro hombre pudiera verla así... Vaya celos.

—Prefiero que no. Prefiero que Samejima-san me abra y lo primero que vea sea su rostro y no un par de muebles, esa es la razón por la que vengo: porque quiero verle —Tomando asiento dejó el paquete en su regazo. La mujer, escuchando atentamente las palabras que Shishio dijo e hicieron apenas chamuscar sus mejillas, se cuestionó dos cosas: el contenido de aquella bolsa, no obstante, se inclinó por la alternativa de esperar a que él hiciese un comentario al respecto. Y segunda fue la razón para que él tuviera la cara pintada de carmesí, como si estuviera por estallar por andar aguantándose.

Una mirada a su propio atuendo bastó para huir corriendo hacia su habitación y cambiarse la ropa.

En cuestión de segundos ella apareció con una ropa más decente y nada impúdica, luego se sentó a unos centímetros de distancia de Shishio.

Él tragó saliva decidido a sacar el tema que le trastornaba.

—Samejima-san ¿Puede prometerme ponerle seguro a su apartamento? Creo que no puedo dormir en paz sabiendo que deja la puerta así... Tampoco voy a entrar como si esta fuera mi residencia —Shishio hizo una ligera mueca, que le sabía algo amarga porque no se sentía en el derecho de solicitar aquéllo cuando no era su madre. O quizás sí, puesto que era su novio. Ahí estaban empezando los deseos egoístas del maestro...

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no dejaría la puerta de esa manera...—Su semblante serio quedó estupefacto ante tal insinuación, sin comprender cómo había llegado su novio a tal creencia—.

—Me refiero a que me dejes entrar a tu hogar como se me plazca, suponiendo que dejes abierto sólo por mí —Negó con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba los lentes que le caían por el puente de la nariz—. Hay muchos pervertidos rondando por la zona y es muy peligroso que...

— ¿Qué? —La chica lo interrumpió con la misma interrogante. Samejima no captaba el sentido de lo que decía, incluso dudaba si Shishio se encontraba en buen juicio, cabiendo también la posibilidad de que estuviera pasado de copas. _¿No era muy temprano?_ Soltó un suspiro y su expresión de confusión se desvaneció, creyendo que ya sabía lo que sucedía. Sí, se enamoró de otro tonto—. Estoy segura, al cien por ciento, que usted olvidó que le di una llave. Una llave que le presté para que guardase en caso de que yo olvidase o extraviase la mía y me la otorgara cuando la necesite. También le mencioné la opción de utilizarla cuando venga aquí y yo esté ocupada con otras cosas y no pueda abrirle yo misma.

Si el maestro hubiera tenido la posibilidad de darse un buen golpe contra la pared, no lo hubiera dudado. Y de nuevo, Satsuki "Fiestas locas", "El Celoso" y "El Posesivo" Shishio había hecho de las suyas. La vergüenza lo motivó a hundir la cabeza y chasquear la lengua por su estupidez.

—En todo caso, soy capaz de defenderme por mí misma porque en la Universidad tomé clases de...—Su oración fue cortada por el sonido de una carcajada estallar en la estancia. Satsuki alzó la cabeza y una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa cegó la visión de Samejima.

—Lamento la confusión. Lo había olvidado... Supongo que nunca voy a cambiar, espero que no te importe tener un idiota como novio. Yo no me soportaría —Cada frase fue dicha con diversión mientras seguía el ritmo burlón de la intención de su emitir. La risa del azabache era parecida al sonido fresco de una canción clásica, y su sonrisa tenía el aspecto de una media luna, como si ésta hubiera decidido descender y mostrar su belleza en alguien que compartía ese mismo rasgo que ella. Samejima sintió su corazón _arder, doler y repiquetear. _Si él con sólo sonreír podía estrujar su corazón ¿Qué tanto daño sería capaz de hacerle con un beso, o cuando estuvieran haciendo el amor...? La pelinegra temía descubrir la verdad, pero no le importaba someterse y sucumbir ante ese miedo.

Pero lo primero: casi dos meses saliendo y no se habían besado. No porque ninguno lo quisiese, tal vez lo hubiesen pensado por su parte a solas, pero el momento indicado no se había dado. Y eso que Shishio se había contenido demasiado.

—Por cierto, Samejima-san... Compré algo para usted... Estos dos meses que hemos estado saliendo han sido muy divertidos y creo que quiero agradecérselo de alguna forma...

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No es necesario —La mujer ladeó la cabeza sin comprender y sólo observó cómo el hombre le tendía la bolsa y la colocaba encima del regazo de la fémina.

_¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Ese estúpido se tropezó de nuevo con sus libros? _Pensótratando de detener esa risa que estaba por escaparse de su boca y desarmar su personalidad. _Bueno, al menos no parece tener muestras de cardenales en la cara... Idiota._

—Esto es para agradecerle que estemos...

—¿Agradecer qué? Shishio-san, no he hecho nada que merezca un obsequio y menos uno de su parte —Emitió un pequeño sonido que se parecía a una queja y también a uno de irritación. El pelinegro sabía que se tornaría en una molestia pero primero quería hablar y explicar sus razones infantiles; tomó aire y se arrimó a su costado, mientras que sus cachetes se bañaban en una esencia de frutos rojos. Juró que el pecho le estaba por colapsar.

—Por los últimos seis años no había podido sepultar los sentimientos que cargaba todos los días, unos sentimientos llenos de pesar, dolor y arrepentimiento. Hasta hace poco pude deshacerme de una buena carga de ellos pero todavía permanecían incrustados unos cuantos a mi espalda —Su puño izquierdo se hizo con la tela de su pantalón, la cual estaba apretando, pareciera tal vez que se encontraba estrujando algún órgano vital, un corazón o un cerebro. Ambos órganos habían sido los culpables y partícipes de su tormento, además de él mismo. Para maravilla suya, su mente ya no parecía cimbrar al recordar esa época, ni su tono quebrarse al hablar de ella. Estaba utilizando la seriedad que la situación meritaba—. Pero cuando usted entró por completo a mi vida, ese reloj que pensé que se hubo detenido para siempre, comenzó a correr. Y el tiempo iba más rápido de lo que se suponía... ¿Me explico?

Samejima bajó la cabeza y abrió la bolsa, suponiendo que era un buen momento para hacerlo. Lentamente retiró de ella una taza decorada de un estilo particular; tenía la figura característica de un titan. El tonto le regaló una taza de Shingeki no Kyojin.

Esta vez se permitió reír, y en el acto dejó su cabeza reposar en el hombro del otro sujeto.

Ella no se ruborizó, pero él sí.

—¿No le gusta? Creí que había elegido algo perfecto para usted... —Shishio abrió la boca por completo, perplejo porque temía haber cometido un gran error y haberle dado algo no tan femenino a su novia. No la culpaba por haberse burlado por tal patético presente, porque él si lo haría.

—¿Por qué la cara del titan colosal? ¿Por qué ese manga? —Las carcajadas de Samejima iban cesando hasta detenerse en un dos por tres. Rara vez podía reír tanto, y ésta era una ocasión especial.

—He visto que tiene varios tomos de ese manga apilados en su librero. Creí que era fanática de la serie...—Su cabeza la giró hacia la ventana a su derecha sin importarle que ella estuviera en su hombro. Pensó que era mejor escabullirse para que no notara su expresión de pena.

—¡Para nada!—Regresó a su posición normal, incómoda ante el gesto que hizo por impulso— El año pasado mi jefe me regaló los de su hijo porque éste se había vuelto un otaku compulsivo, y le aterraba la idea de que el mundo de su hijo sólo rodara entorno a su obsesión sobre el manga y el anime.

Shishio al escuchar su argumento se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y el sonido producido hizo que la chica diera un respingo.

_Un idiota... Soy un gran, gran idiota..._

—¿Por qué una taza? —La mujer dejó asentado su nuevo recipiente en la mesita pequeña frente a ellos. El maestro le dio la espalda pero seguía sentado en el suelo, muy avergonzado de encarar su hermoso rostro.

—Porque pensé que sería bueno que usted tuviera su propia taza en mi casa. Algo que sea suyo cuando viniera de visita y Samejima-san pudiera sentirse más en su hogar... Después de todo, quería que mi novia estuviera más cómoda cuando estuviera a mi lado y así fuéramos más cercanos...

Las comisuras de los labios de la chica se alzaron y, en un arranque, abrazó por detrás al hombre en su intento por darle las gracias, a pesar de no decir ni hacer nada más. Ella prometió ser más afectiva en su próxima relación. Diez años después estaba cumpliendo su promesa con el chico que le había enamorado con sus singulares deslices y su personalidad torpe.

Los brazos que se enrollaron en el abdomen de Shishio y el calor que le brindó el cuerpo diminuto de Samejima fueron el detonante para tomarle de los brazos y separar su unión, virarse, acercar su nariz a la contraria y dejar que sus labios hambrientos se pegaran a unos con sabor a cereza — los cuales le abrieron más el apetito—, percatándose que encajaban a la perfección o que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Dos bocas que debían haberse entrelazado hace tanto tiempo pero que la vida unió hasta ahora.

Samejima sintió que ese beso la desmoronó.

Shishio se relamió los labios para volver a probar la cereza de ese brillo labial.

_¿Ella se lo puso por él desde que empezaron a salir?_

Ahora fue su turno de él para reír.

Y de ella para devolverle el beso.

.

.

.

* * *

_El atardecer traía arrepentimientos._

_El anochecer traía recuerdos._

_El amanecer era la miel_

_que me hacía ver lo dulce_

_que era vivir._

_El amanecer era la esperanza_

_de este amor_

_que batallaba por seguir._

_El atardecer traía consecuencias._

_El anochecer traía sentencias._

_Pero este amor,_

_te juro que se convertirá_

_en un amanecer perpetuo._


	14. Primavera 4,4

_Cuando los suaves pétalos coloridos de la Primavera comienzan a marchitarse, perdiendo su vivo color con lentitud, destiñéndose y opacándose, preparándose para despedirse mientras las hojas se vuelven olivos, luego unas con el tronco que las vio crecer hasta volverse hojarasca, emerge la sensación de que todo debe llegar a su fin._

_Para bien, o para mal._

_Pero deben desprenderse y dejarse caer._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

La base de la preocupación de ambos fue que ninguno pensó —se atrevió— sacar _aquel tema _sobre la peculiar corbata que seguía adornando la estancia.

Y era el momento de él para hablar sobre su pasado amoroso.

—Shishio-san, agradecería que no se esfuerce en cocinar algo por mí cuando uno sabe que su mayor virtud no es la culinaria... —La chica comentó cambiando el canal de la televisión mientras diversos dibujos animados salían al ir de un programa a otro. El olor de la yakisoba comenzaba a esparcirse por toda la estancia, haciéndole rugir el estómago a la muchacha que apenas notaba el nacimiento de su apetito.

Una carcajada masculina de una duración de dos segundos fue emitida desde la cocina como respuesta a ese tonto intento de bajarle su dignidad como al hombre que pretendía cocinarle a la mujer que le robó el corazón, o que se lo arrebató sin haberlo planeado, con el fin de lucirse y recibir cumplidos por ello. Tan bajo había caído para añorar ser elogiado por su novia.

—La comida estará pronto, Kyoko-chan —La burla de la voz de Shishio fue evaporándose lentamente en el aire, pero ella la había inhalado muy bien y le molestaba que se le refieren así.

Samejima apagó la televisión y asentó el control en la pequeña mesa, apoyó sus codos en ella y acomodó su rostro entre sus palmas. Se quedó mirando hacia la pared, y por lo consiguiente, hacia ese mueble que hospedaba ciertas cosas.

Y ahí se encontraba reposando esa peculiar corbata con estampado de sushi.

Al principio Samejima pretendía saber más sobre aquel pedazo de tela, sobre cuán importante era aquéllo para su novio y _quién_ se lo había dado. La historia que ese objeto traía detrás habría sido algo inolvidable para el maestro como para no dejarlo guardado en un lugar no visible y permitir que se empolve, tanto como si verlo ahí asentado fuera su fuente de energía matutina; eso pensaba la chica pelinegra cada ocasión que se encontraba en la casa del ajeno y se quedaba mirando esa prenda masculina que únicamente le traía intriga, curiosidad y un poco de ¿Celos?

—Espero que no le haya faltado sal o más salsa de shoyu...—Cortó la oración larga que iba a decir. Una ligera mueca se mostró en el rostro del maestro ante tal imagen que deseaba no haber visto. De nuevo los ojos oscuros de Samejima se veían atraídos hacia el objeto que le había dado Suzume hace más de seis años atrás.

En ese momento supo que por fin tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Shishio la había encontrado ya continuas veces observando la corbata que _ella_ le obsequió. Sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano debería hablar sobre ello, guardarla y reemplazarla por la que Samejima le regaló en Diciembre; más que nada, él mismo quería demostrarse que había seguido adelante y ahora estaba surcando lo venturoso de su destino con pasos seguros y con alguien junto a él para asegurarse de que no volviese hacer un desastre colosal en su vida; sin embargo, por algún motivo se rehusaba a guardarla y mucho menos pensaba arrojarla al bote de la basura. Ese objeto pertenecía a un fragmento importante que vivió y que jamás estaría dispuesto a olvidar. No iba a desechar fácilmente las buenas memorias que tuvo con su segundo amor, así como tampoco lo haría con los años que le dedicó al primero: ambas mujeres le ofrecieron felicidad en su momento y sentimientos que nunca serán reemplazados ni brindados por alguien más. Sonrojos, sonrisas, abrazos que sólo le pertenecerían exclusivamente a cada una.

Pero ahora había alguien más a quien atesoraba y con quien tendría la oportunidad de hacer más memorias, esperando que nunca cupiese la posibilidad de un fin. Por lo mismo, él se forzaba así mismo a mostrarse poco afectivo cuando ella no estaba de humor a causa del trabajo, aunque siempre buscaba las ocasiones menos esperadas para enredar ese delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos y plantarle besos donde comenzaba su cuero cabelludo. Hace tanto que no amaba como lo hacía ahora y ya era tiempo para liberar todo ese amor que se había acumulado con los años.

Satsuki dejó ambos platos con fideos de yakisoba de manera ruidosa sobre la mesa para llamar la atención de su vecina, sin importarle que el líquido en los vasos pudiera saltar. El pequeño estrépito sacó de su embelesamiento a la pelinegra haciéndole erguir los hombros, el hombre se disculpó en un murmullo. Shishio se sentó silenciosamente en su lugar sin atreverse todavía a sujetar sus palillos para comer porque temía mirarle a los ojos.

Después de diez segundos mudos él abrió la boca.

—Samejima-san, creo que hay algo que debo hablar con usted y quiero que me escuche hasta el final. Es algo que sucedió tiempo atrás y he dudado en decirle porque... No es una situación bien vista por la sociedad... —El adulto parecía tener miedo porque sabía que después de contarle esa historia de su pasado era propenso a perderla y no estaría dispuesto a que eso ocurriese de nuevo cuando dejó escapar antes a dos mujeres que amó tanto, así que evitaría que ella osase irse de su lado. Ya había aprendido la lección después de varios años.

La mujer entrecerró la mirada cuando escuchó lo que le decían, dejando sus palillos todavía recostados junto al plato. Lentamente sus ojos regresaron a su posición habitual y buscaron los ojos verdes del otro. Para él era difícil determinar qué tipo de emoción demostraba ella cuando su rostro no parecía enseñar reacción alguna.

Tragó una pequeña cantidad de saliva antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Esa corbata que está ahí —Señaló la prenda de vestir que yacía frente a ellos en un buró de madera, en la parte central del mismo. Por algún motivo hablar sobre ello siempre le produciría el dolor del recuerdo imborrable— me la regaló una de mis alumnas hace más de seis años. Es un artículo muy preciado para mí porque... Bueno —Relamió sus labios antes de proceder, tratando de que sus palabras no estuvieran a punto de salir más débiles de lo que deberían ser—, me llegué a enamorar de ella...

En esta ocasión Samejima, en vez de entrecerrar la mirada, la abrió por completo y lo implacable de su expresión se convirtió en algo que el pobre profesor no lograba comprender. ¿Asco tal vez?

No buscó su aprobación para continuar.

—Su tío era un buen amigo mío, y su sobrina y yo también lo fuimos, pero de un momento a otro, nuestra relación comenzó a cambiar y se fue transformando en algo más irreal que la amistad entre un alumno y un profesor. Simplemente, ella comenzó a gustarme porque siempre la consideré como a una mujer... —Se detuvo por un momento buscando una manera para acortar su anécdota y no regresar a ese calvario que era recordar algo que nunca pudo suceder—. Cuando su tío se enteró de lo nuestro me vi obligado a romper toda relación con ella haciendo una gran estupidez... Le mentí diciendo que no la amaba. Y al final, ella encontró a alguien que recogió y unió los añicos que hice con su corazón.

Shishio sonrió torcidamente, tratando de ocultar esa tristeza que quería asomarse después de tantos meses.

—A pesar de eso, ahora fue mi turno de encontrar a quien reparó el mío, Samejima-san, y no creo que exista necesidad de mencionar el nombre cuando es algo obvio.

Cierto era que la chica tardó en digerir lo que el hombre le contó. Ella no era alguien para juzgar las formas en que se manifiesta el amor, ni la diferencia de edad que pueden separar a los implicados, ni tampoco podía afirmar que consideraba repulsivo a Shishio por haberse enamorado de su alumna cuando ella misma solía leer mangas sobre esa temática y le encantaban; sería un pensamiento hipócrita.

Tal vez ella se mantuvo en silencio porque se encontraba relativamente envidiosa de un amor que nunca ocurrió y que, al parecer, seguía siendo importante para el hombre.

Lo más cercano a una respuesta que ella utilizó para replicar fue un asentimiento de cabeza más un silencio de su parte. No estaba molesta —eso creía—pero un sentimiento nuevo parecía brotar en lo profundo de su pecho. Ella sintió la necesidad ignorar a Shishio por unos minutos y así lo fue durante toda la cena.

Shishio no quiso forzarla a hablar pero, al menos, esperó que no se molestase con él por haberle ocultado ese pequeño secreto que le costó confesar.

—Samejima-san.

—Shishio-san —Dijeron al mismo instante. Él le cedió la oportunidad de hablar primero—. Gracias por contarme sobre esa experiencia dolorosa de su pasado y lamento quedarme callada durante todo el relato, es que simplemente... Supongo que es la primera vez que siento celos en mi vida y no sé cómo manejarlo... Pero me gustaría que me hablara más sobre ello para conocer al usted de aquella época...—La chica confesó con un hilo de voz sigiloso—.Quiero saber que tan idiota fue en su juventud —La chica lentamente fue alzando las comisuras de sus labios.

El maestro sintió su corazón acelerarse y su rostro comenzó a ruborizarse.

—De ahora en adelante, la corbata que Samejima-san me regaló será la más importante para mí y sólo a ella le procuraré el lugar más cercano a mi corazón, justo donde se encuentra ahora.

Fue el momento de la editora de mangas para perder la compostura y estrechar a su novio en un abrazo, procurándole cuanto beso se atrevió a iniciar.

* * *

_Finalmente las hojas habían caído, los colores pasteles se perdieron y la Primavera había acabado, pero era tiempo de demostrar que en Otoño la gente vuela y avanza con alas valientes, sin titubear contra la fuerza del viento que las obliga a quebrarse, pero antes deben aguardar y retenerse hasta que haya culminado el Verano naciente._


	15. Verano

_Puede que haya más vidas que ésta, millones de respiraciones diferentes, amaneceres y anocheceres a montones por contemplar, compartir y por venir, pero nada como el momento que se presencia en el ahora, el gozo obtenido por estar viviéndolo, experimentándolo, llevando a cabo una experiencia que se volverá recuerdo, una memoria intangible entre los océanos grises y escurridizos de nuestro corazón y mente._

**_¿No la vida se otorgó para reírnos con ella y simplemente sonreír? _**

**_Que el viento sople y nos entibie el alma._**

_Por momentos éramos la gloria._

_Y por momentos la decadencia._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

El problema de estar entrando al mes de Agosto era el calor que asestaba a los nativos cada vez que una persona salía de su hogar por la circunstancia que sea, e iban batallando contra el sudor que se amotinaba entre sus frentes y se iba deslizando por el resto de sus cuerpos, hasta adherirse y dejar un rastro pegajoso; era normal que la gente recurriera a las paletas congeladas en dicha temporada incandescente o que los recibos de la luz se dispararan a precios irrazonables cuando la única causa era mantener el aire acondicionado encendido todo el día ¿Era aquéllo un castigo público por la necesidad de estar fresco cuando la agonía exterior era insoportable?

Tanto era el calor de Satsuki Shishio que no dejaba de fastidiar a Kyoko Samejima en su apartamento cuando se recostaba en el piso disfrutando del aire frío, mientras que el borde alzado de su camiseta descubría parte de su abdomen plano y delgado, más los huesos filosos de su cadera. Obviamente esa no era razón para que la chica se viese afectada ante tal demostración de piel, que se sonrojara por haber visto más de lo debido, sino que el hecho de encontrarlo así, tan indefenso en el suelo y con una expresión relajada en su rostro era lo que hacía mover las cuerdas de su corazón. Quería acompañarle y disfrutar de la misma sensación; o tal vez sólo quería estar su lado y tocarlo.

Él se hacía el dormido. Él estaba consciente de su presencia y cercanía. Él sabía que era ella quien le tocaba el rostro con las yemas de los dedos, y estaba mil veces seguro que también lo observaba detenidamente con ese par de ojos espesos a pesar de tener los suyos cegados por sus párpados. Y también él era consciente de que le pertenecía esa nuca que reposaba en el hueco de su cuello.

Todo eso y más...

Por todo eso y más...

quería hacerla _suya._

**お前は俺のものだ****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En un día -oficialmente de Agosto- el seguro de la puerta principal de Samejima se quebró, y por lo consiguiente, quedó inutilizable. El verdadero problema surgió cuando el sol estaba poniéndose, se encontraban en fin de semana y la posibilidad de que alguien capaz de cambiarlo se presentara era mínima o inexistente. La única opción para Samejima fue la de pedirle a su novio que se quedara a pasar la noche por si algún intruso intentara aprovecharse de la situación, sin embargo, realmente lo meditó unos largos segundos porque podía apañárselas por sí misma debido a las clases de defensa personal que tomó en la universidad. Shishio, sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptó y fue directo a su hogar a buscar una pijama decente y no sólo la playera sin mangas de siempre y su bóxer -no quería mostrarle otro lado suyo muy lamentable y descuidado-, salió de ahí y colocó el seguro de su propio condominio, para luego acudir con su muda de ropa, una almohada y su cepillo de dientes frente a la puerta desprotegida de la chica y entrar a la casa. Unos nervios le carcomieron al instante.

Cenaron el okonomiyaki que Samejima le ofreció como pago por el favor que le estaba haciendo, Satsuki dijo que no era nada porque estaban saliendo y hacer cosas el uno por el otro era normal entre las parejas que se querían por lo que ella sólo estaba exagerando, o era su amabilidad involuntaria la que actuó cuando escuchó el estómago del hombre rugir muy fuerte.

Shishio se sintió algo incómodo, cohibido, inquieto, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que dormiría bajo el mismo techo que su novia esta noche; y nervioso porque sentía que experimentaba una situación irreal, quizás una experiencia lejana porque ya hacía tiempo que no dormía en la misma litera con una chica a su costado. Por supuesto, si realmente estuvieran por compartir una y él no se encontrara haciendo volar su imaginación con posibilidades poco probables. Cabía la opción de que ella preparara un futon para él y ya, o que le ofreciera el sofá, estando seguro que se asentarían en habitaciones diferentes. Sus facciones se tornaron rojas cuando recordó aquel pensamiento impúdico de hacerla suya que cruzó su cabeza la semana pasada, algo tan bochornoso que todo su cuerpo estaba apunto de desplomarse por estar hirviendo.

Era una época calurosa y estaría por verla en ropa de dormir por primera vez. Él usaría ropa más descubierta y pareciera que todo se inclinaba a que se estimularan aquellos pensamientos de cierta índole, susurrándole al oído que cediera a sus instintos masculinos lascivos.

Todo podía suceder. Y también nada.

El pobre maestro estaría por poner a prueba su fuerza de voluntad, calmarse para no dar un paso en falso y cometer una estupidez.

Se maldijo por desearla de dicha forma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La hora de dormir llegó y ambos se encontraban ya con sus respectivas pijamas y los dientes limpios, el chico con su almohada en el brazo.

-Etto... Buenas noches, Samejima-san. ¡Qué descanse! Coloqué un sillón detrás de la puerta para que obstruyera la entrada, por lo tanto estaré en la sala... -Sus palabras salieron como un fuego que se disipó al instante en que escapó hacia la atmósfera.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué la sala? Creí que usted dormiría en mi habitación, ¿no debería ser así? -Samejima se mordió parte del labio inferior con cierta mirada que transmitía su falta de comprensión sobre el porqué deseaba dormir en un lugar tan incómodo como el sofá y no en una cama tranquilizante. Sólo iban a dormir, nada más, o eso era lo único en lo que pensó la editora.

-¿Eh? -Shishio abrió por completo sus ojos verdes exhalando pesadamente. Le conmovió esa reciente inocencia que una mujer como ella podía provocar.

Ella insistió.

Él se limitó a reír muy fuerte desbordando esa sonrisa que descongelaba glaciares milenarios y que avivaba caras mortecinas.

-Está bien, está bien, ya que Kyoko-chan insiste, no veo motivo para negarle de mi compañía esta noche.

Pasó a un lado de ella pero antes le palmeó la cabeza suavemente y tomó asiento torpemente en la cama; un vistazo que denotó que no se encontraba seguro de sí mismo como sus palabras anteriores mostraron.

Fue turno de ella para sonrojarse cuando se percató que había un hombre sentado ahí, y no cualquier hombre, sino a uno al que amaba. Tonta al no darse cuenta que esto podía conducir a algo más descarriado.

Ella pensó que esta noche _todo podía suceder, incluso ella no pondría reproche si algo más se presentaba._

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Yo creo que el sensei no siente algo por Fumi, al menos no todavía... Pero estoy seguro que poco a poco tomará consciencia de que ella más que una ama de casas, una "sobrina", de que es una mujer... ¿No lo cree, Samejima-san? -Shishio argumentó observando con detenimiento la página donde Kibikino-sensei postraba un beso en la frente de la colegiala. Después de un bostezo cerró el volumen del manga que se encontraba leyendo y lo depositó en el buró, perdido un poco entre sus ideas y pensamientos.

-Baka.

La editora de mangas sólo resopló por lo tonto que se escuchaba hablando de mangas para chicas adolescentes durante el momento en que intentaba cerrar tranquilamente los ojos para dormir.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos.

-Kyoko...

Abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada, espero a que él continuara. Su caja torácica empezó a vibrar.

-Kyoko, ¿alguna vez le he dado un beso en la frente? -Preguntó por lo bajo e inocentemente una vez que sus espaldas ya se encontraban frente a frente.

Esa pregunta la desconcertó por una fracción de segundo. Intentó recordar los besos que se habían dado, los cuales todavía llegaban a ser contados.

-No. Nunca... ¿Por qué la pregunta, Shishio-san...? -Ladeó un poco la cabeza esperando verle la expresión que pintaba su cara, hallarlo sonrojado por preguntarle tal cosa vergonzosa. La sorpresa llegó cuando lo encontró a centímetros de ella, su cara cerca de la suya.

-Porque quiero hacerlo ahora.

Dicho esto no le importó nada y dos labios suaves, áridos, melosos, rozaron la piel de su frente. Shishio le sonrió como un idiota cuando se había salido con la suya. El rostro le dolió demasiado por el rubor que le estaba infestando.

-No se preocupe, Samejima-san, no le haré nada pervertido -Otra de sus sonrisas encantadoras se asomó.

Ella le murmuró que era un idiota y luego lo besó con más astucia para vengarse por haberla tomado desprevenida.

Quizá, más que tenerlo a su lado, añoraba ser tocada por él.

Y _sentirlo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satsuki Shishio no había tocado a una mujer desde -aproximadamente- cuatro años y medio.

Había sido una noche en la cual las botellas fueron faltando en el bar, los treintañeros solterones usurpando los lugares vacíos para sentarse y ordenar copas el alcohol, que luego por obvias razones les haría olvidar sus penas en plena madrugada de año nuevo, sin faltar el humo del tabaco perfumando el aula. El maestro se vio arrastrado por sus colegas a tal bar frecuentado por adultos jóvenes todavía, ya que sus compañeros eran: un hombre que hacía cinco días se había vuelto oficialmente divorciado y otros dos que se habían divorciado años atrás; él sintió algo de envidia hacia ellos porque habían encontrado a alguien con quien sentar cabeza, a diferencia suya, a pesar de que las condiciones no fueron las favorables para mantener ese matrimonio, pero llegaron a encontrar alguien que los amase con igual intensidad, y eso era lo que importaba. Él sólo recordaba turbiamente el amor, como mirando a través de cristales gruesos que obstruían la luz, la claridad y todo rayo de esperanza que quisiera atravesarlo.

Después de estar considerablemente borracho, aturdido pero con la cordura todavía colgando entre sus dedos y aferrándose a ella para que no huyera con mera facilidad, una mujer castaña con apariencia de veintitrés años se acercó a él y comenzó a hablarle con un japonés algo distorsionado y con cierto acento americano: una extranjera. Su nivel de inglés le permitió contestarle unas cuantas palabras y entender a lo que la muchacha se refirió, o parte de ello: _"No soy de aquí, pero si gustas podemos salir de este lugar e irnos a uno de esos famosos hoteles del amor japoneses para pasar un buen rato." _Más que darle una respuesta negativa, se vio antes arrastrado de la muñeca por la muchacha hasta salir del local.

Exactamente a la una y media de la madrugada, una mujer ajena, alguien a quien desconocía, con un rostro que le resultaba borroso debido a su condición en la que concentrarse en dos cosas a la vez le era difícil y el alcohol no había hecho más que alentar su razonamiento, había sido_ una con él, fusionados en uno solo_. Una simple noche de libido, placer desenfrenado, donde Satsuki se libró de toda esa frustración amorosa por la que vivía -que no tardaría en regresar tiempo después- en una hora y se sintió deseado, y posiblemente ansiado, aunque vacío.

Despertando, se encontraba solo, tendido en la cama con la sábanas alborotadas. Lo único que había hecho esa mañana fue sonreír porque había sido un tonto por haber caído en tales juegos perversos, de mala muerte, que lo llevaron a tener sexo sin amor de por medio y a ni siquiera recordar el rostro de la mujer que tocó, y mucho menos el nombre. No se sintió abandonado, solitario, porque él supo que no podía esperar algo de cariño auténtico en cosas de una noche.

Sin embargo, se juró así mismo que no lo haría de nuevo porque el vacío que le proporcionó hacer tal acto no era comparado a lo único que recibió a cambio, placer.

La felicidad no vendría de la noche a la mañana.

**. **

**.**

**.**

-¿Está bien que conti...? -El maestro meditaba sus palabras que no se pronunciaron del todo. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaban tímidamente la piel de los costados de su torso, debajo de esa blusa de algodón y por encima de los extremos de esa lencería femenina. La nitidez de la imagen que sus orbes silvestres sopesaban sólo absorbían una belleza inigualable; la manera única en la que él la contemplaba, observaba con detenimiento sus rasgos y cómo las comisuras de sus labios se alegraban porque él las hacía estar así, era la muestra intangible de cómo un hombre enamorado miraba exclusivamente a la mujer que le robaba sus latidos, las punzadas de su corazón.

La mujer sostuvo el rostro masculino entre sus manos y le besó la nariz, incluso estuvo tentada a morderle la punta por haberse detenido ¿Por qué iba a preguntar si podía continuar cuando era súbitamente obvio que ella no estaría haciendo eso si no estuviera de acuerdo? Samejima delineó roces de sus labios en la mandíbula de Shishio; al final, enrolló sus piernas blancas en la cadera del inocente profesor y lo acercó en un hatajo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Apacible noche forjándose_

_en un sueño_,

_en una ventisca ardiente,_

_ruidos mezclándose _

_con las respiraciones decaídas._

_Caricias que hierven_

_mientras los pétalos_

_se mecen en las flores blancas._

_Ósculos probando los festines_

_de cada rincón de la naturaleza,_

_aprovechando la sublimidad_

_de lo que al humano le pertenece_

_y debe proteger,_

_con tacto y gentileza._

_Rayos solares convergiendo_

_en un punto único, _

_donde el amor se acumula_

_y olvida su fragilidad,_

_volviéndose energía incandescente._

_Movimientos lentos de las olas monótonas,_

_que con el aire se vuelven lentamente_

_ansiosas, bruscas, salvajes, _

_pero el amor que transmiten_

_a los viajeros son húmedas ondas_

_de calma y saciedad,_

_de dulzura y devoción._

_Cuando el oleaje desciende_

_y forma su espuma en la ribera,_

_sólo le queda detenerse_

_y acobijarse entre la arena,_

_entre sus sombras,_

_hasta sumergirse en la plenitud_

_de la noche veraniega._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ropas de dormir adornando el suelo de madera de la recámara, dos playeras desiguales junto a la pata del buró. La chica le daba la espalda al maestro mientras la única luminosidad que residía en la instancia era aquella brillantez astral, pero de refinadas centellas; fácilmente era perceptible la timidez que embargaba a ambos.

Shishio hundió su boca en el hombro de Samejima, sin hacer nada más, sólo inhalando su aroma natural, disfrutando cada momento y atesorándolo como el mejor de los regalos. Ella tembló un poco por lo ajena que se sentía, nada comparado a lo habitual, diferente. Esta era una sensación _diferente_.

_Duele._

_Arde._

_Repiquetea._

Él fue deslizando suavemente sus labios por la desnudez blancuzca de su cuello empezando por las primeras vértebras, hasta que fue labrando un camino de besos pequeños alrededor las curvas prominentes de sus omóplatos sensibles al tacto, saltándose inocentemente los tirantes negros de encaje que estorbaban el trayecto firme que su boca construía. Finalmente el hombre se detuvo en el broche de su sujetador, donde por unos cuantos segundos hesitó pero luego de evitar enfrascarse en un debate mental sobre si debía o no, esquivó todo arrepentimiento amargo, de pesar, y sin dudarlo dos veces, con sus dientes desabrochó cuidadosamente la prenda.

Un sonido casi inaudible se presentó.

Se sorprendió, quedando a la par de rojo que un tomate, cuando se percató que él mismo había liberado los pechos de su novia, dejándolos caer como la ley de la gravedad demandaba; ahora sólo le quedaba verlos de frente y contemplar su belleza, verla como si sólo a él le correspondiera ese derecho... Y estaba dispuesto a besarlos, si se lo permitían.

-Samejima-san... ¿Realmente puedo? -La pelinegra trató de no arrugar su frente por tal pregunta. Eran novios, llevaban meses juntos, y justamente en ese momento consideró oportuno seguir refiriéndose a ella con el honorífico. Él con sólo verla fugazmente a los ojos cayó en la cuenta de lo estúpido que sonó eso. Lo tonto tardaría en irse, ambos pensaron.

La editora de mangas levantó los bordes de su boca lentamente.

La piel debajo de las órbitas verdosas del adulto incrementó su rosáceo color cuando observó por detrás una mata de pelo asentir suavemente.

Shishio, teniendo los dedos poco firmes por el nerviosismo, extendió sus manos y entre ellas logró sostener esos senos que apretó lentamente y que le pertenecían como todo el resto de ella. Incluso, si Samejima fuera de las personas que restregara sus posesiones a cualquier persona y él fuera el sujeto de tal presunción, Satsuki se dijo así mismo que no le importaría serlo porque ella sólo estaría diciendo la verdad. Él también ya era parte de su propiedad. Todo de él.

Un ligero gemido lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando se percató de un par de pezones duros estar entre los espacios de sus dedos. El hombre besó el cuello de la fémina para que siguiera gimiendo por él, a causa de él, y por lo que estaba a continuación de. Sin soportarlo más, hizo que ambos se encontraran cara a cara, torso desnudo contra torso desnudo, boca contra boca, y lenguas dibujando uniformidades entre ellas, entrelazándose sin importarles su humedad. El calor de sus cuerpos se iba convirtiendo en uno solo, que si un tercero estuviera dispuesto a tocar con un dedo a cualquiera de ese par, saldría con el dedo rotundamente chamuscado. Sus dedos no dejaban de utilizar la espalda de la fémina como un bosquejo para trazar círculos entre el inicio de sus glúteos. Ella afianzaba sus uñas a los músculos viriles de aquella espalda.

El maestro prosiguió a recostar a su novia lentamente encima de la suavidad de las sábanas y por unos largos segundos permaneció quieto, sin palabra alguna, queriendo hacer con su cuerpo cosas impensables y egoístas.

La pareja pensó que si lo iban a hacer, que lo harían bien, como sus cuerpos añoraban, puesto que ninguno de los dos lo había hecho desde hace tanto y debían empezar esta nueva jornada con broche de oro.

Satsuki estiró el cuello y comenzó a morderle el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, susurrándole quedas y tersas frases cortas sobre cuanto la amaba. Sus manos, así como sus labios, fueron deslizándose hacia abajo hasta estancarse en sus pechos y menearlos. Vio la necesidad de besarlos, lo cual hizo. De lamerlos y succionarlos, lo cual también llevó a cabo. Y de morderlos hasta dejarle marcas de su territorio, lo cual efectuó con tanta vehemencia que ella gemía al grado de llegar a empujarle la nuca hacia abajo, hacia el lugar donde su braga todavía residía, incitándolo a besar por encima de la telael lugar que muy pronto estaría por invadir, hasta que terminó cediendo ante tal silenciosa petición. Luego retiró esa última prenda femenina para tirarla al suelo y él se quitó lo último de la ropa que había traído esa noche.

Alargó la mano al estante en busca del anticonceptivo.

Después de tanto, Satsuki Shishio recordó el significado de lo que era ponerse muy duro. Kyoko Samejima lo había puesto así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las piernas y brazos de la mujer abrazaron con fuerza el cuerpo del maestro cuando él fue introduciendo su glande dentro de su orificio vaginal con una lentitud calculada; el gemido seguido de eso fue inevitable. Samejima para acallar sus llantos fue procurándole besos rudos en la garganta y clavícula porque quería dejarle marcas moradas, como un grabado temporal en su cuerpo y que denotaban su dominio.

Shishio fue moviendo sus caderas en un vaivén pausado, consolidando el cuerpo de la chica al suyo, metiéndose en lo más profundo de sus adentros y gozando de lo húmedo y gratificante que era estar insertando una y otra vez su miembro erecto en tal zona desconocida, donde osó conocer hasta los límites del recinto con la intención de hacerla disfrutar y que gimiera de un placer provocado por él. La mujer se deleitó de la forma cómo la impregnaba, y él cómo su miembro era comprimido y liberado por instantes, como si pequeños choques eléctricos se produjeran y se transmitieran hacia el interior de su novia conectándolos en un único individuo.

Sus bocas se llamaron inconscientemente, sus lenguas se entrelazaron mientras sus salivas se mezclaban en un líquido tibio que se fue escurriendo, unos labios desgarrándose por la necesidad de aferrarse a algo, respiraciones acompasadas y arrítmicas, senos saltando y rozando contra el pectoral varonil, cuerpos buscando una posición para moldearse en uno, y ambas pelvis sudorosas que iban chocando entre sí mientras que los movimientos masculinos iban adquiriendo determinación, incluso pareciera que ya iban obteniendo confianza, para volverse más certeros en los puntos exactos donde el éxtasis estaba a tope. Las estocadas fueron tornándose más y más fuertes, intensas, hondas y bestiales, sintiendo cada una en lugares nuevos; la velocidad aumentaba y los gimoteos se proyectaban con mayor volumen; cada embestida que él le infligía dolía mucho más, y con eso también el placer y lo cálido de su vagina florecía y estallaba.

Un líquido blanquecino y caliente empapó la cavidad de la mujer, chorreando; ella también se vino cuando emitió un jadeo diferente a los demás y sus uñas se clavaron con suma fuerza en el trasero del varón.

No pudo evitar protegerla entre las ramas de sus brazos, robarle diminutos ósculos mientras recuperaban el aliento, y seguir murmurándole lo infinito de su amor.

Minutos pasaron y era tiempo de probar otra posición, una más reveladora.

El hombre se colocó de nuevo sobre ella, pero esta vez optó por separarle las piernas y mantener sus manos adheridas en las caderas de la mujer, en tal posición donde podía tener un vasto panorama, verla sonrojada, contemplar la imagen mientras ella gemía por él. Encajó sus bocas. Pellizcó la blanca carne interior de sus labios mayores y menores con su miembro, abriéndose su paso a través del lugar donde una vez se encontraba una dulce inocencia que él no tuvo el honor de arrebatarle.

Finalmente se sumió otra vez en su profundidad dulcemente, y en esta ocasión le hizo el amor por más tiempo y como nunca en su vida se lo había hecho a alguien, entregando desnudamente su corazón, cuerpo y alma, sin importarle el futuro y lo tan dañado que pudiera salir después porque a partir de ahora daría todo por buscar su felicidad y no quedarse quieto.

Satuski Shishio ya había cambiado. Ya no agonizaba por el dolor y sufrimiento de su pecho, simplemente latía con intensidad.

Siempre sería un _tonto enamorado_ de ella.

_Y por fin él había hallado a su luna y se había transformado en sus estrellas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

La última muestra de amor que Satsuki Shishio le procuró fue un beso en su frente, como el mismo que desencadenó todos los eventos de esa noche, hasta que se ahogó en un sueño reparador con ella a su lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los deseos de tenerte**

**bajo la noche y sus acompañantes,**

**quererte y ser querido**

**por ti,**

**sin sombras y sólo luces,**

**ya que de esperanza estamos hechos,**

**y de tu amor**

**estoy lentamente muriendo,**

_**y viviendo.**_

.

.

.

|||| S: [お前は俺のものだ] significa "Tú eres mía".


End file.
